With You, I'm Me
by Crash Hale
Summary: Rosalie, daughter of the wealthiest man in Forks, finds work at 'Black Mechanics'. Jacob finds himself falling for the female version of himself. They find love and comfort in one another, and won't let anything stand in their way. AH. Rated M.
1. I Get What I Want

**_Disclaimer: _**_All things Twilight do not belong to me.  
The _**_banners and photos_**_ for this story are under 'Links' in my profile.  
Special hanks go out__to__obsessedmom for agreeing to edit this story. She is a great beta and very kind to me, so I thank her. I'm glad to have you improving this for me and making it all it can be._

_**Warning. This story contains MA content. Do not read it if you are under the age of eighteen.**_

_**Author's Note: **__I've always had a fascination for the Jacob/Rosalie pairing. I think they hold so much promise for a great story, but not many people take on the challenge. I haven't been able to find a story with this pairing that I enjoyed, so I'm trying my hand at it. And yes, this was meant to be a one shot, but I couldn't help myself. They are loosely based on the characters from 'My Brother's Wife'. Rosalie was just so fun to write that I had to do this. So, here's how my Jacob and Rosalie from that story came to be. I hope you enjoy... Happy reading._

_

* * *

_

**With You, I'm Me  
-- ++ -- **

**Chapter One**  
I Get What I Want

Rosalie POV

I had been back home for over a week now. I just graduated from The University of Washington with my bachelor's degree in business. It was far from my passion and what I actually wanted to go to school for, but my father insisted on business and didn't let me go for Mechanical Engineering like I originally wished. I didn't have the heart to hold it against him, he only ever wanted the best, and besides, he gave me everything, even let me take extra courses to help fill my passion for cars.

Forks wasn't really an ideal place to look for work, but I figured I'd start looking here first. Dad offered me work at the factory, something high up there, but that shit bored me to death. I wanted to get dirty, I wanted to fight to get the oil out of my hair and off my face every night. I loved the mess that fixing cars entailed, I loved the dirty smell, I loved it all.

I took the week to myself, to settle into my life as an adult with college behind me. I visited Bella and Edward, glad to see they were happy with their newborn daughter. The three of them were picture perfect, and I actually fucking cried in front of them when they asked me to share the role of being Nessie's godmother with Alice.

I had to yell at Edward to not tell anyone I did that sissy shit. He promised not to tell. I knew I liked him for some reason. He had actually softened up by becoming a new father to a baby girl. Nessie was the picture of perfect, I couldn't wait to have some little ones of my own running around, but I guess I needed an actual boyfriend first.

_Too bad all men are cock suckers!_

I sighed as I drove through the streets in the stupid 2004 Audi TT Quattro Roadster my father had gotten me as a welcome home gift. It was a horrid off blue color, but he flipped his lid every time I went out in my 1970 Plymouth Duster, she was my baby, beautifully red and outstanding in how she rode.

I'd never find work here. Alice told me, the last two day we had spent together. Stupid know it all pixie. But damn I loved that girl. She and Bella were the best friends a girl could have. I really was glad to be home. College was fun and all, but I was ready for this. I was ready for now, I was ready to do what I wanted.

I was determined to be my own person. Make my own path rather than follow in Dad's footsteps.

I gave up and parked the stupid piece of shit car, going into the small cafe in town and grabbing myself an extra sugary drink. I'd regret it later, but now it made me happy. I decided to walk along the strip of random stores, pass by the time before Dad got home and I'd have nothing to do but decide where I wanted us to have dinner tonight. Him and his stupid Monday night dinners, he'd drive me crazy with that shit.

I entered a store and sipped on my drink while looking at their vintage rings, nothing really caught my eye that I might like, but I found nice pieces for Alice and Bella, so I purchased them and headed out.

The sun setting brightly over the white clouds made me squint and suddenly take noticed of the garage repair shop across the street. The old sign on top read 'Black Mechanics'. I had seen it many times before actually. I wondered why I didn't think of it earlier.

'_Cause you know old Billy Black would never hire the richest white girl in town._

I rolled my eyes at myself and dropped the rest of my drink into a nearby trash can, jogging across the road when it was safe and walking through the small parking lot.

Two guys were standing by one of the cars, looking at the engine before they noticed me. They were both Native American, probably from La Push like the owner. I gave them a nice view of my ass as I swayed it on my way in, smirking to myself.

"Be right with you!" I heard a deep voice calling out from under an old beat up car.

I leaned against one of the other cars and waited, watching the guy's lower body as it stuck out from under the beat up car. He had on old jeans with rips around the knees.

"By all means, take your time. I don't have anything else to do today," I sighed, looking at my nails that had been freshly painted, thanks to Alice's obsessive once a week salon visits, "Look, I need to see the owner, or someone in charge." I sighed again.

If this guy was any slower, I might think it was tomorrow. He sounded frustrated as he pushed himself out and gave me a stare. I was not fooled as he tried not to look surprised to see me in here.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Don't girls like you have their own personal assistants to do their dirty work?" He smirked as he wiped his greasy hands on a dirty towel.

"Girls like me?" I question, ready to punch the kid's pretty face in.

"Actually, _not_ girls like you. Just _you_. Wouldn't daddy have a fit if he knew his daughter was in a place like this?" He crooked an eyebrow, and if I wasn't hating on him so much right now, I might have noticed how handsome he was.

But he was a dick, _clearly_.

I crossed my arms and stared him down, even though he was a lot taller than me, and built as a mother fucker. I could take him on.

"What do you know about my dad and I?" I challenged him to answer.

"I know you're the Hale girl, I know your dad's Alexander Hale; the richest guy in town," he said, sounding like the biggest smart ass.

"Well good, I'm glad you know so much about me. I, on the other hand, haven't a fuck who you are... I just want to speak to whoever's in charge, and that clearly isn't you," I raised an eyebrow and stood tall.

The guy at hand looked to the front with a smirk, I followed his gaze and noticed the two hot guys from outside where looking at us now. I gave them a smile and turned back to Mister Shit Face here.

"I'm Jacob," He extended his hand and I frowned looking at it.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I told him.

He shrugged and turned back to the car.

"Hello?" I threw my hands out in frustration, "Can I speak to Billy or what?"

Jacob turned back to me, his thick dark brows pulling together and his brown eyes narrowing, "How do you know Billy?"

"I don't. I just know he owns this place," I sighed with frustration and shook my head. How hard was it to get what I wanted!?

"Alright, alright, I'll tell him some rich PMSed to the max girl wants to speak to him," Jacob laughed loudly as he walked to the back, probably where the office was.

I began rethinking my plan; could I really work with Jacob?

I probably wouldn't even get a chance to do so, so no harm in trying at least.

I didn't have to wait long, Jacob returned with Billy by his side. His hair was long, shiny and black, unlike Jacob's short spiky style, but the two looked like father and son.

_Great..._

Billy gave me a smile as Jacob smirked at me.

"Well, hello, young lady. How can I assist you?" He asked kindly, shaking my hand and studying my face.

"Hi, Mister Black, I'm Rosalie Hale," I gave him my sweetest smile, noticing the way Jacob rolled his eyes at me, "I'm actually looking for a job. I'd love it if you'd give me a few minutes to talk with you in your office."

Jacob's jaw dropped, before tensing and defining it even further. Damn that boy had a nice face, I could so come on that.

I smiled to myself, of course I'd think about fucking him. I always went for the assholes.

"Of course, follow me." Billy ushered me to follow him.

"Dad," Jacob began to protest, but Billy shut him up by putting a hand up, gesturing that he was busy.

Jacob shook his head at me as I smiled and followed Billy all the way into the back.

He told me to take a seat in the small clutter filled office. He sat in his chair, giving me his full attention.

"I'm actually looking for new secretary to keep all our files up to date and to answer the phone, you came in at a perfect time, how much experience do you have?" he asked.

I frowned, thinking this wasn't going well, "I'm sorry Mister Black, but..."

"Billy, please," He corrected.

"I'm sorry, Billy," I tried again, "but I'm looking for a mechanic position," I informed him.

"I'm sorry... what?" Billy asked, pulling his brows together much the same way Jacob did only minutes ago.

"I've actually been fixing cars since I was sixteen. I'm really good. I have a passion for it. Fixing cars relaxes me, I feel so free when I'm working on an engine. I want to do it for a living, I'd love it if you gave me a chance. I'll fix whatever you give me, and if you're happy, maybe you'll consider me?" I asked, feeling hopeful. I always had a way of getting what I wanted.

Billy didn't speak for a minute, thinking it over before laughing lightly, "Well, when you put it that way... How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-three."

"Want to fill this in for me, and come in tomorrow to fix something and prove yourself before I say yes?" He pushed some papers my way and I took them. It was the regular information for employment.

"Thank you so much," I tried not to squeal, because god damn it, I was not Alice.

I was cool, calm Rosalie. Nothing fazed me.

"You're welcome, Rosalie. How's tomorrow at ten sound to you?"

"Perfect," I nodded, knowing it was time to take my leave.

"Oh, and Rosalie," I turned back to Billy while grabbing hold of the door handle, "Don't wear those tomorrow," He motioned to my high heeled shoes and smiled.

I laughed and nodded, of course coming in here dressed like this was stupid, but hey, he was giving me a chance.

The chance I had been wanting. I'd prove myself and hopefully wouldn't be hired for the job because of my last name. Cars that needed fixing didn't care what last name you carried, they cared that you had the ability to fix them back to good as new.

I could so do this!

All three guys were standing out front now, talking and watching me as I exited.

I gave them a wave and winked, "See you tomorrow, boys."

"Bye!" I heard one of them yell, before I crossed the street and went back to the Audi.

I called up Alice on my way, not wanting to disturb Bella now that she was tired with a newborn, and told her everything, skipping over Jacob, of course.

Alice was excited for me, but complained about the lack of fashion my wardrobe would take on once I actually started a career in car repairs.

"What are you going to tell your dad? I don't see him being so supportive in all this," Alice asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about maybe not mentioning it for awhile. We'll see how long that lasts... But I gotta get the job first. I guess we'll see after that actually happens," I knew I'd most probably get it, but no need to sound too self obsessed right now, even though Alice knew well that I was.

I finished up the talk with Alice as I pulled into the long driveway, parking in the large garage next to my baby, knowing Dad would drive to dinner tonight and I wouldn't need to use the Audi again until tomorrow.

Dad's shiny silver Lexus was parked by another one of his cars, so I knew he was home.

I made my way into the oversized house I had always known as home and went in search of Dad.

I found him on the phone in his office.

He gave me one of his charming smiles as I walked in.

"Rosie just got home, I'll speak to you later." And with that, his attention was on me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Daddy."

"Where were you?" he asked, pushing his light blonde hair back and slicking it into place.

I took in Dad's looks. I had his pale skin, light brown eyes and facial features. Of course I was much more feminine than him, but it was clear he was my father. The only thing I seemed to have gotten from my mother was her somewhat darker blonde locks. At least he wasn't reminded of her every time he looked at me this way.

"Just out shopping," I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah? Get yourself anything nice?" Dad smiled his bright white smile. He looked younger than he was, although he was only in his mid forties to begin with. It was too bad he didn't date. I knew women probably would die for the chance to be in his company.

But he never got over my mother, over twenty three years and still in love with her. How he could even talk to me, let alone love me, amazed me to no end. I'd hate the person who stole the love of my life, but Dad was clearly different... I hoped so anyway....

Maybe he only pretended to love me, or maybe he forced himself because he knew Mom would have wanted us this way.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and smiled again, "So, it's date night... What do you feel like?" I asked.

"Hummm," He sighed as he thought about it, "Does Italian sound good to you?"

I nodded, "Perfect, I'll go change... Meet you at the stairs in thirty?" I asked.

Dad nodded as I went to the door.

"Okay, see you soon," I quickly exited and went to change for our dinner date.

Dad didn't need to know what I was doing tomorrow. I was an adult now and I'd have to work on getting him to ease up on me. I wanted to make my own decision. He had always been so strict with me, but I was ready to be myself.

I was ready for freedom.

* * *

_I hope I've grabbed your attention. Please review and add me if you liked it. Thanks for taking the chance to read an uncommon pairing. My regular readers already know that uncommon pairings are my favorite in the fanfiction world. Oh, also, no, Billy is not in a wheelchair in this story._


	2. He’s Losing It

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight.  
Special hanks to my beta obsessedmom._

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
He's losing it

Jacob POV

My arms sat crossed over my chest while watching _Rosalie Hale_ walk around the old beat up Honda. She was in and out of the hood, grabbing tools and wiping sweat off her face. She had been working on the car for a good hour, drinking from her water bottle three times.

_You're counting?_

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to hide a boner right now.

_Fuck! What the fuck was dad thinking?_

Paul and Jared were hardly doing any work today, their eyes stuck on her ass in those nice jeans of hers. How would having a girl here, especially _that_ girl, help us out?

Sam laughed and shook his head at the guys, he gave me a shrug before continuing to work on one of the new cars some business man had dropped off this morning.

I hadn't even noticed how much I had been watching her the last hour. When she came in this morning, Billy introduced her to the guys, we were all here today. She didn't really talk to me, just went right to work when she was finished with her paperwork in dad's office.

I stood taller and stiffened when she threw her long dark blonde hair up into a high pony, then bent over, picking something up. Of course, I would know the tool if I had actually been looking at what was in her hand, but my eyes were fixed on the black g-string sticking out the back of her jeans.

I heard Paul smack Jared across the chest loudly and quickly turned to them. They were staring too.

Rich girly girl knew. She knew what she was doing. She very clearly liked attention from men. She gave them flirty fucking smiles every once in awhile, making my teeth grind down with force.

Again; what the fuck was the old man thinking? He was slowly losing his mind.

I threw the spanner that was in my hand into my tool box, taking long strides to Crazy Man's office.

I threw the door open and Dad looked at me. He had papers in his hand and a coffee in the other.

"What is it?" he asked, looking back down at the papers and sipping from the mug I had gotten him for Father's Day, probably seven years ago.

"Seriously, old man, hear me out. I'm a lot younger than you, my mind is sharper than yours," I informed.

An amused smile crossed his features as he looked back over at me, putting the papers and coffee down, giving me his attention.

"Okay," I spoke calmly now, closing the door behind myself and coming to sit in the chair across his desk, "You do know the girl out there fixing that _unfixable_ Honda is Alexander Hale's daughter, his _only_ daughter, fuck, his only child. _Period!?_" I didn't realize how frustrated I was until just now.

_Damn, I want to fight someone!_

"Yes, I'm aware that Rosalie is out there. Is there anything else, Jake?"

How could he act so coolly about this whole thing?

_He's losing it, remember?_

"Dad, listen... Her father will have a fit when he finds out about this? You really think guys like him let their daughter work, _fixing cars_, for some old dude from the Rez?" I question, hoping to god he'd see reason.

"Her personal and family life are none of my business, or yours for that matter. I'm letting her prove herself, if this is what she really wants, she'll fix that _fixable_ Honda and I'll hire her, because, quite honestly, I need a new mechanic and she seems determined to make her way in the world," Dad explained.

I ran my hand over my face, quickly backing up when I noticed my hands were dirty then wiped them against my jeans.

"It's like you didn't hear a word I said," I sighed with frustration and sunk down lower into the chair.

"I heard you, son. But you hear me; no one should stand in the way of another person being themselves. Besides, she's fixing that old thing for free, she deserves a chance,"

I shook my head and stood back up without a word. Maybe I was being childish, but hell, he was being a dumb ass!

I exited his office and took my time walking back out into the shop. Dad had owned this place for eighteen years, since I was just two, if anything happened because of that Hale girl out there, I'd fucking lose it. I'd lose it worse than Dad already had.

The guys were still watching Rosalie as she worked; her tight white tank top had ridden further up her toned flat stomach, exposing her milky white skin.

Women did not belong here, they were a distraction.

Fucking obviously!

"Hey!" I yelled and got the guys attention, "How about you do some work today, huh?" I asked.

Sam chuckled and looked at us from under the hood of the car he was working on before going to get a drink from the fridge. Sam was married to Emily and expecting his first child with her, he didn't look at other women.

Jared mumbled something about me being a dick head before going to work on the oil changes for the day. Paul made his way out to the parking lot, for god knows what reason and I made my way to the front desk to answer the phone.

We needed someone to keep all the files in order and to answer the fucking phones, bad! I hated this shit. I was no good at customer service.

I finally got off the phone with the dumbest woman on earth and slammed it down.

Why couldn't Rosalie want a nice normal job, a clean job, behind the desk where she could wear her expressive dresses and designer... _whatever._

She wouldn't be so interesting if she was behind the desk in nice clean clothes, now would she?

_No... Fuck..._

I had never seen someone look so fuckable while working on an engine.

Of course I found her attractive. She was the rich white girl and I was the dark kid from across the tracks. It was all very predictable. It had happened time and time again, and never ended well.

Plus, it didn't help that she actually was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, in person and on screen. Models and actresses couldn't hold a candle to her. It was plain odd that someone that eye catching was in a shit hole like this.

I noticed her incredibly light brown eyes staring me down again. She really liked doing that. The girl was kinda scary come to think of it. She crooked an eyebrow, asking what I was looking at without speaking the actual words.

Now that the guys were all off doing their work, I made my way over. I still didn't agree with Dad, and I was still kinda pissed, but she was a fiery one and it already excited me to get her all irritated.

Lord knows she did the same to me.

"Break a nail yet?" I asked, not getting an answer...

"You need help?" I asked, trying again, sounding like a smart ass of course. But I knew this stuff, I knew this stuff better than anything.

"Does it look like I need help?" She raised an eyebrow and the look she gave told me how stupid she thought I was.

I couldn't help it, I smirked.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and leaned down to see what she had done.

_Hum, not bad..._

"You almost ready to give up?" I asked, smirking more.

Maybe after she didn't get the job, I'd work on getting some of that fine ass.

_Fine ass? She doesn't seem like she gives it up without a fight._

I'm up for it... Oh, yeah... So _up_ for it.

"What?" Her hands came to her hips, "I'm almost done, you asshole." She huffed and blew the loose stands of hair from her face.

I stood back up, straightening up so my height overpowered her, "Yeah, you almost are..." I was about to go on, but the damn phone rang again.

"Go fetch," She gave me a fake smile and held her head high.

I suddenly didn't feel so mighty anymore. I stormed to the phone and away from her.

"Black Mechanics," I answered, seeing Rosalie was back to work again.

I took the call, and by the time I was done, Dad was standing with Rosalie and the Honda at hand.

They were looking it over. Rosalie started it up proudly, smiling for real this time, her eyes sparkling even across the dusty dim room.

I didn't have to hear their conversation to know Dad had just given her the job.

Big fucking mistake.

_But at least work would be more interesting now, right?_

Sure.

I sunk into the seat behind the front desk as Rosalie gave me a smug smile, white teeth showing and all.

Dad talked to her for another minute before going out front.

Rosalie walked over.

"You look good behind that desk... Maybe I'll take your spot on the floor and you can answer phones." She could no doubt tell I hated answering the phone.

"Yeah," I nodded, "that's what's gonna happen," I said sarcastically. "I give you two weeks, tops," I challenged.

"Wanna bet?"

"Like I have something you want." I snorted. Her father probably gave her anything she asked for. I had nothing to offer... Well, maybe not _nothing_.

Such a one track mind.

"True." She shrugged, taking her hair out of the ponytail and letting it fall around her shoulders, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, unless you become ill overnight or something. I can only hope, right?"

Evil.

That's what she was. Evil wrapped up in a five foot something, skinny white girl.

Hold up now; she's not exactly skinny... the _ass_ and... Christ the _rack_.

_Is all we're doing today inner monologue?_

I nodded, "If you ask daddy nicely I'm sure he'll find a way to fulfill your wish,"

She gave me another icy stare before shaking her head at me.

"Whatever... I need a shower. Later." Her hips swayed as she walked to the lockers and took her keys, purse and cell phone out.

She slid the cell into her back pocket and continued to sway what her mama gave her on the way out.

I could hear her speaking to the guys before she was finally gone for the day.

It suddenly felt real empty in here, so I went to join the guys who were having lunch out front.

We talked about the game this weekend while we ate, thoughts of blondie never leaving my mind for very long.

And then there she was again, carrying cake and making all the guys fall even deeper in love with her.

She ignored me as she informed them of the truffle filling and ganache icing, and then finally left for good now. Apparently it was to say thank you to Billy for the chance and the job.

Everyone dug into the cake before continuing the rest of the work for the day. Things went quicker now that Rosalie wasn't here. No one listened to me, no one agreed that having her here was a bad idea. But to me it was fucking clear as day.

Later that night, I made Dad and I sandwiches for dinner. Mom had died when I was too young to even remember and neither of us had learned to cook any proper food in that long time. I guessed we were both just too lazy to. Sometimes it was frozen dinners, sometimes we got invited to a friend's house, sometimes takeout, and sometimes, like tonight, it was sandwiches.

We ate in silence, with the television on, but the silence on my part was because he refused to listen to reason about how stupid he was being with hiring blondie.

As soon as I was done eating, I left the house. I needed to clear my head, and only a good run could help me do that. I ran down to the beach and then along the sand. I had been doing this for as long as I could remember.

Dad and I lived in La Push, even though he owned the business in Forks. His reasoning was that we'd get more clients by having the shop in Forks, and he was right. But, he also refused to move off the reservation. We were a part of the Quileute Tribe, and this was our home. That would never change, at least for him. I wasn't sure where my life would lead me. I was only twenty, I didn't make long term decisions yet.

I could go on running forever, but the sun had set and I'd have to shower and work on my baby before getting some rest for tomorrow.

So I ran back home and took a shower. Our house was small and cramped and I felt like I was only getting bigger. It was hard to actually feel relaxed under the hot water in such a small place.

Yeah, I hate this place.

I made my way out into my somewhat larger garage out back. My 1970 Chevy Camaro z-28 was waiting. I had gotten her at the junkyard a couple of years back for a little over a thousand bucks and had been working on it ever since. I was friends with the owner of the junkyard and he let take things for nothing sometimes, or dirt cheap. Needless to say; she was coming along nicely.

I grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and worked on my car 'til sleep wanted to kick in. I washed my hands and dropped down onto the bed that had been too small for me for over five years now and quickly fell asleep.

0o0o0

The garage was dimly lit and humid as I walked into it, a smile coming across my face when I saw a nice view of the most perfect ass in existence bent over my car. The girl was in short shorts and some high heels that looked like she might break her ankle if she moved.

_That's fine, don't move. Stay bent over, just like that._

"Stop staring at my ass, you asshole!" she yelled.

Oh, great. Miss I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass.

Rosalie stood up and turned to me, giving an equally nice view of her breasts in that ripped up white tank top of hers.

Was she even fucking wearing a bra?

_Oh, fuck!_

"Dude, this engine looks like shit. What have you been doing in here? Jerking off?" she asked, flipping her long hair back and leaning against the car.

I walked over, fucking pissed now!

She crossed her arms, pressing her breasts together and making my eyes lock on them. When I was nose to nose with her, she continued to stare. I reached behind her and slammed the hood shut, pressing her into the car harder with my free hand.

She gasped and tried to push me away, but of course I was stronger. She liked to act tough, but she wasn't. She was gentle and soft... and beautiful.

"Are you gonna fuck me or just stare me down all night?" She asked when the pushing had stopped and her small hands had a tight grip of the front of my T-shirt, "Or am I gonna have to fuck you and teach you a thing or two, little boy?" She smirked, evilly.

I grabbed her wrists with her hands still on my chest and squeezed kinda hard. I could tell she was trying to not make it obvious that she was in a little pain because of me.

"No, I'm gonna teach you how to keep your dirty mouth shut for a change." I told her calmly, a smirk coming to play across my face when I saw the sparkle in her light eyes.

I pushed her hands down to my throbbing erection, letting her wrists go when I was sure she was working on the zipper of my jeans.

She finally gave me a smirk before dropping to her knees.

Oh, dear lord in...

_FUCK!_

My eyes opened, adjusting to the bright morning light coming in through my window.

_Why, why, why did I have to wake up now?_

I slammed both my fists into the mattress below me, looking down and seeing the tent my erection had formed with my blanket.

And now I had to go and try to fight more of these off all day while she pranced around the shop.

_Fuck my life!_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** So evil of me, right? Please review and let me know what you thought._


	3. You Can Tell Me Anything

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.  
Special thanks to my beta obsessedmom._

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
You Can Tell Me Anything

Rosalie POV

"Bye, Blondie!" Jacob yelled.

"It's Rosalie, you dip shit!" I sneered back.

I had never met someone who frustrated me as much as he did. I had hardly known him for two weeks and I already hated the guy.

"Whatever, Blondie."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over at him. He was by his motorbike. It was a 1990 Suzuki GSX 1100 FL Katana from the looks of it and in nice shape. I supposed that he worked on it. He always came to the shop on his bike and I had only once seen him drive his car here. The Chevy was a rusty red color and needed some more work, but it was still pretty nice.

I wondered how we had so much in common, but at the same time we were so different.

_What does it matter what we have in common?_

It matters because you sorta like him, right?

_I just said I hated him._

Whatever.

He gave me his stupid bright white smile, making me want to punch his face in, again, for probably the hundredth time in the last two weeks.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head while I got into the Audi, pulling out of the parking lot after Jacob. He sped off and I went in the opposite direction, driving to Alice's house.

In the last two weeks that I had been working at Black Mechanics, I used Alice's house to shower and change before going home. I never knew when Dad might be home so I could never arrive back dirty or he would know what I was doing.

Alice had the door unlocked, knowing I'd be arriving now.

"I have arrived!" I called, smiling to myself at how I sounded.

Alice poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled, "Hey! How was work?" she asked.

"Alright." I shrugged my answer and took off my shoes at the door so I wouldn't dirty her white carpet.

"You want anything to eat?" Alice asked. I was surprised she didn't tease me about Jacob yet. She was convinced I had a little crush on the boss's son.

_Pft! Yeah right._

"No thanks. It's Monday, remember? Daddy/Daughter date night." I laughed, "You'd think he'd know by now that I've outgrown stuff like this." I shook my head thinking about Dad.

"It's sweet. He just wants to make sure you two spend time with each other. I wish my parents were like that... Actually, I kinda wish your dad would ask me out... He's always been my DILF crush." Alice smirked.

I shook my head, this time at her, and rolled my eyes, "Don't be gross, Alice. It doesn't suit you." I informed, leaving her to her thoughts and walking to her guest room.

"That's right, you're the gross one! Thinking about fucking Jacob on top of one of those dirty cars! Poor guy! Boys like to be romanced too, you know!"

_Ah, there we go. The Jacob comment of the day._

I laughed and ignored her as I stepped into the guest room.

I had some clean clothes waiting for me and took a quick shower, washing all the dirt off my body and finally smelling nice and clean after twenty minutes. I changed and thanked Alice before leaving and going home.

I parked in the garage again, not seeing Dad's Lexus.

I made my way into the house and saw a note sitting for me on one of the tables. Dad and I always left each other notes on that specific table when we had something to tell the other.

_Rosie,_

_I'll pick you up at seven. I made a reservation at Buritini II tonight._

_Love, Dad._

I had an hour to kill, so I called up Bella to check in on her. Alice and I visited every couple of days and I couldn't wait until Nessie was old enough so I could baby-sit for them. She was the sweetest baby ever.

Bella was doing really well. She told me Nessie was actually taking a nap so she and Edward were spending some time together catching up on their television shows.

"Yeah, is that what the parents are calling it these days?" I teased, not believing them for a second.

She laughed and told me to stop teasing, then said she'd see me this weekend. I left her to it. I was happy for her, but really jealous. I wanted someone to love and I wanted someone to have babies with. I had to remind myself I was only twenty-three, I had plenty of time.

Buritini II was kind of a really classy place, so I decided I should probably take this time to get ready. I pulled my hair into a nice ponytail and fixed my make up, pulling out a purple dress I had yet to wear.

By seven I was ready and Dad was beeping for me to come out.

I made my way out to his car and smiled when I got in. He gave me a half smile before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Hey, Daddy. How was work?" I asked. Maybe he was just upset because he had a hard day.

"Fine." He looked forward and drove out our long driveway. I knew him well enough to know not to talk now. He wasn't in the best mood, so I looked out the window while he drove and stayed quiet the whole way.

He got the valet to park the car and opened my door, taking my hand and leading me to the front door. I waited by his side while he told the host our name.

"Of course, Mister Hale. We have your regular table waiting for you." He said, "Evening, Miss Hale." The man smiled at me and I smiled back, giving him a quiet hello.

We were seated and left alone to look over the menu. Dad ordered himself wine and water for me, asking for two of tonight's specials.

Okay, now I knew something was really wrong because he only ever ordered for me when he was angry.

I took the chance and glance up at him. He was looking at me, stiff in his suit from work and his eyes seemed tired from the long day. I swallowed and debated on if I should look away.

"How was your day, Rosalie?"

Oh, no 'Rosie'? Yep, he was pissed.

I was ninety-nine percent sure he knew what I had been up to the last two weeks. What else could he possibly be angry about?

"It was fine." I nodded, looking down into my lap and fixing the napkin to sit perfectly flat, folding it a few times and ironing it out with my hands.

"Fix some cars, did you?" Dad's voice was tense and I could tell he knew he made a mistake by choosing to come here tonight. He wanted to yell at me, but he couldn't.

I swallowed down my fear and looked him in the eye again, "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't be happy." I spoke quietly, my eyes pleading with his.

"I want you to quit and forget about this." He sat back in his chair like his decision was made and this conversation was over.

"Daddy, please... I love what I'm doing. Please don't take this from me just because you don't understand?" I couldn't lose this job now, not now that I had the satisfaction of fixing things almost every single day.

I had become myself more in the last two weeks than I had ever been before. This was what made me happy.

"We're done talking about this, Rosalie." He spoke with a flat tone, thanking our waiter when he brought us our salads and drinks.

_Fuck this! I'm twenty-three, I can make my own decisions._

"Daddy, I'm twenty-three years old, you have to deal with the fact that I'm gonna do what I want now. You can't tell me to quit. I choose to work there, and I love it there. Like it or not, I'm not going to quit." I stood up for myself, because damn it, no one was going to take this from me, not even the man that raised me.

He sighed and was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Dad, I've done everything you've ever told me to do. I went to college for what _you_ wanted. Let me do what makes me happy now, please?"

"How can this make you happy? You can have whatever you want. How could you want this?" Half his wine was gone and his salad went untouched.

"Like I said, not everyone understands why something makes someone else happy... but I am, I really am... and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just knew you'd be disappointed." I shrugged and pushed my salad around the plate with my fork.

"Doug came into my office, asking me how I felt about my only girl working at that... business. Do you know how stupid I looked when I told him I had no idea what he was talking about?" His breathing had deepened and he was now staring at me more intensely.

I dropped my fork down onto the plate and sat up straighter, "I'm sorry," I told him, not having any other words.

He was quiet, for far too long. The food even came out and we started eating in silence. I wondered what was going through his mind and felt really nervous. My stomach was doing flips and the food was anything but appetizing right now.

When I was half way through the dish, I stopped, because I think I was going to be sick with worry over him.

"Daddy..."

His eyes locked with mine again, making me stop.

"Are you okay?" I finally managed to ask.

"I'm not happy, but that clearly doesn't matter to you, so do whatever you want... Since you're an adult now, I really did expect you to make wiser decisions..."

"Dad," I sighed, feeling like a total shit. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to be proud no matter who I chose to be.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Rosalie. Your mind is made up, I understand that... Now, I wanted to ask you to attend this event I have to go to on Friday. There's someone I want you to meet. At least do that for me." He sounded calmer than earlier and I was so happy that he wasn't going to _make_ me quit that I agreed on the spot.

After a couple of minutes of letting it process in my mind I asked, "Who is it that you want me to meet?"

"You'll see. I don't want to tell you. It's kind of a surprise, I guess." He finally smiled again, this time it was a little warmer than before in the car.

I nodded and didn't question any further.

The waiter came around and asked if we were finished. We both were. Dad ordered a coffee and asked me if I wanted anything for dessert. I felt like I could breathe again, he was letting me order my own food. This was good.

I got a fruit crepe and ate about half of it with the rest of my water. The silence was still a bit stiff, but when Dad kissed my temple and helped me out of my seat, things seemed to be getting back to normal.

We drove home and made small chit chat about what was on the radio. I was okay with him not asking any questions about my work. We weren't so comfortable with the whole thing yet, and hopefully that would change sometime soon.

Once in the house, Dad stood before me and sighed, brushing the back of his hand over my cheek and kissing my forehead, "I do love you. You're my everything and I just worry about you sometimes."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest. I loved him so much, he was such a great dad and I felt so horrible for keeping this from him for so long. I didn't really want to, I just felt like I had to.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I really am." I took in a shaky breath.

"I know, I know... I want you to have whatever you want. I'll try to deal with it if this is really what you want," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and told him I loved him, he was the best dad ever. I was lucky to have him. I actually felt really relieved that I didn't have to lie to him anymore. Things were perfect all around now.

"Thank you." I smiled and pulled away.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just don't want us to have any secrets. You can tell me anything."

I nodded, "I know," I sighed.

He sighed too and held my shoulders for a second before finally letting me go. "I'm going out. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead one more time before leaving again.

I stood there for a few seconds, amazed at how well that actually went. I didn't even have a bad feeling or anything. I smiled and let out a deep breath, walking up the stairs to my room and kicking my heels off.

I lifted the dress over my head and pulled my hair out of the ponytail as I walked into my bathroom and then filled the tub, sitting on the edge and pouring a whole lot of bubbles in.

Once it was finally full, I stripped out of my underwear and got into the soothing water, dipping my head under before coming back up and pushing my hair back and relaxing.

I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat frustrated that Jacob popped to mind. I didn't really enjoy the fact that I found him attractive. I never enjoyed the fact that I liked guys who were bad for me, and he was bad on so many levels.

For starters he was an asshole and we fought about everything and anything. Billy had to even put a ban on us talking one of the days.

Second, if anything was to actually happen between us, I know dad wouldn't be as understanding as he was about the job.

I was expected to date someone as high up and rich as we were. Dad would never accept someone like Jacob. It wasn't that he was a racist, it was just the money issue, I guess.

Maybe the only reason I thought about Jacob was because he was _forbidden_ in a way. Maybe it was because, as much as I liked to think I hated all the bickering, I actually loved it. It kind of excited me.

I pictured us fighting for dominance in my bed. I pictured his head between my thighs while I sat on the hood of one of the cars at work, and soon my own hand was between my legs, my teeth biting down on my lip as I tried not to make any sounds.

My head fell back on the edge of the tub as my knees spread a little wider and my hand worked furiously to bring me some release. It had been too long since I last had sex, I was getting so frustrated.

It's just that his pretty face would look so nice between my legs... and...

"Oh..."

_God! Yes!_

A small moan escaped as I pressed my legs together, my hand now squished in between them.

"Fuck..." I breathed, relaxing into the now slightly warmer water.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, who's up for a real lemon? Oh, and don't be fooled, this isn't the last of Alexander... And I wonder who Daddy wants her to meet? All will be answered in time, but coming up next - A good amount of wet Jacob. I'll leave you with that thought and I hope you leave me with a review._


	4. Eat Me Whole

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.  
__Special thanks t__o_**_ obsessedmom _**_for all her help._

_**Author's Note:**__ I got a reviewer asking what Alexander thought Rose was doing over the last two weeks. Answer; Well, he works a lot, he's not at the house all day, so he never really knew when she was out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**  
Eat Me Whole

Jacob POV

"Bye, Jared." I watched Rosalie wave at Jared as he left the shop.

It was just Rosalie and I now. Sam left early for a date with Emily tonight and Dad had taken the day off to go fishing with a buddy. Paul also left just before Jared had.

"See ya, Rose! Bye, Jake!" he yelled, finally leaving.

I turned back to the oil change I had been doing and finished up, making it a point not to look at her on the other side of the shop. She looked extra hot today in those evil short shorts and that tight black t-shirt.

Did I mention her legs went on for days and looked so fucking creamy and smooth?

I was not looking for yet another hard on while working on a car. This was ridiculous. I still thought it was a bad idea that Dad had hired her. It was like blue balls twenty-four seven with her here.

Okay, I had to admit, she was good. It had been just over two weeks now and she fit in well with the small family we had created here. Plus, the guys all loved her for bringing in donuts and coffee every other day. I'm sure they loved her for a lot more than that, and that just pissed me off even more.

I slammed the hood shut with frustration and groaned.

"Wow there, don't take it out on the poor car." I heard Rosalie laugh.

"I'll take it out on whatever I want, Blondie." I smirked, knowing she hated the name I had come up with for her. I just loved seeing her face get red with fury every time I got her mad.

"Now you know I don't like that name. How would you feel if I called you a dog all the time?" she asked.

I finally turned to her and saw her kneeling beside the car, fixing the tire.

"But... I'm _not_ a dog, and you _are_ blonde. So that doesn't make sense." I said, making her see reason.

She shrugged and continued struggling with the tire. I walked over to help her out.

She huffed and stood up when I came down by her.

"But you _are_ a dog, Jake. So it makes perfect sense."

I laughed at her and shook my head as I fixed the tire without problem.

"Whatever." I sighed, standing up by her. "You're welcome." I raised my eyebrows and looked from her to the fixed tire.

"I didn't need your help! You just came and took over when I was perfectly capable! I'm not saying thank you for something I didn't need your help with!" She blew her hair from her face and folded her arms over her chest with a cute pout.

I laughed at her. I loved our bickering, it was so fucking hot. And I knew she loved it too. She liked being angry with me, and I liked making her angry at me.

She was the perfect woman for me; Passionate and red hot!

Or, as the guys said; she was me, with tits.

"I'm just trying to help you so we can get out of here sooner. I don't want to leave you here alone. And I'm all done over there." I explained.

"Don't do me any favors. I don't need them from you." She huffed, finally unfolding her arms and going back to work on the car.

"Come on, Rose. I won't call you Blondie again... until next week. I think that sounds like a deal you might be open to."

She glared at me for a second.

"Fine!" she yelled. "Just shut up already."

I laughed and began helping. We stayed quiet for a little while, working well together.

"So... You like it here?" I asked, attempting, for the first time, to speak like a normal person to her. It probably wouldn't work out well, but at least I was trying.

She looked at me with untrusting eyes, answering a second later, "Yeah... I've always wanted to fix cars... I don't really know why." She shrugged, "No one in my family does it or anything."

I nodded as I looked over at her. Her hair was falling around her face as she looked down at the car. She seemed a little sad now, maybe thinking about it. She never looked this way before.

When she noticed I was looking, she frowned and seemed angry again.

I looked back down, "Yeah, well, I guess since this is all I know, from my Dad and all, it was always in the books for me." I sighed.

"Do you not like it?"

I was surprised she was taking interest in the conversation and... in _me?_

"Oh, no. It's not that. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I do like it. I don't think I'd want to do anything else. I know this stuff, you know?" I sighed and shrugged as we finished up on the car she had been working on.

"You're lucky your Dad's so understanding." She was sad again, her big brown eyes dropping, somehow seeming smaller all of a sudden.

I didn't have to know anything about her to know that her father wouldn't approve. This wasn't the greatest of jobs and she could do whatever she wanted. The world was her's for the taking.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure he'd be as understanding if I wanted to become a chef or something out of the family business." I couldn't be sure, but I just imagined Billy would be upset if I didn't want to take over one day. This was all he owned, it was his everything, after me I guess.

"I'm sure he would. Your dad's a good guy." Rosalie smiled at me, a real smile.

I couldn't help but smile too as we looked at each other from across the hood of the car. She broke the gaze first and leaned over to get something.

"You know, your dad loves you... He'll come around when he gets used to the idea."

She looked at me again and nodded unsurely. I was glad she didn't argue with me because, let's face it, I had no way of knowing my statement was true. For all I knew, he might not love her as much as a father should.

"No, you're right. My dad is a really great guy. I love him a lot. It just sucks that I'm letting him down just because I'm doing something I love."

I noticed we were just standing around now with nothing to do. But it was so nice just talking to her this way. I didn't want it to end. As nice as bickering was, this was even nicer. I never would have imagined talking to her this way. It probably wouldn't last long, seeing it had only been a short time, but still.

I looked around the empty shop and then back at her, "So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

She shrugged while wiping her hands, "I don't know... My best friends are busy and my dad is out of town... Want to keep me company?... You're kinda alright when you're not being a dick."

I laughed loudly at her 'compliment'.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" _You lucky fucking bastard._

"Come to my house?" I could have sworn she was gonna eat me alive in this moment, with those sexy light eyes of hers.

I nodded without question.

_Eat me whole, I don't give a flying fuck as long as it's with that beautiful mouth of yours._

Without any more words, we went and grabbed our things, locking up the garage together.

"Follow me, okay?" She smiled, slipping into her 1970 Plymouth Duster. It was beyond perfection. She had only driven it to work twice, my guess was because her dad saw it as unsafe.

I got onto my bike and followed her out of the parking lot and down the street, in the opposite direction I would have taken to my house.

The wind hit my face and my uncovered arms as I drove behind the beautiful red car and the stunning blonde woman in it. I wondered what would happen when we were alone in her home. I almost lost control of the bike with what came to mind.

I knew I wanted her, I knew she consumed almost every thought and every dream since the day she walked in looking for a job, and I was almost positive she liked me too, maybe just a little. Why else would she give me so much attention and get so mad at me all the time?

I had plenty of time to think it over and become excited at what awaited while we drove to her home.

She finally pulled into a long driveway. It was surrounded by tall lush trees. The house wasn't visible from the road, but damn was it huge.

She parked in front of the garage doors and I pulled in next to her, turning the bike off and making sure it stayed upright while I got off. I looked up at her house in awe. I had never seen something like this. This was no home, it was like a castle.

"I know, its way over the top." Rosalie said, getting out of her car and putting her hands on her hips while looking up at the house with me.

It was... _huge. _

I just nodded.

"Let's go to the back." she said, motioning for me to follow her around the side of the house.

It was just starting to get dark now, the sun was setting and drawing a beautiful red color over the many clouds in the sky.

I waited as Rosalie punched in the code for the side door and then pushed it open, letting me into the backyard.

I followed her and watched her ass sway, not even noticing the modern yard we were in.

Her hands popped into the back pockets of her shorts as she turned to me with a smirk. She knew I was looking. I swallowed hard before smiling at her and coming to stand by the large pool.

She dropped her handbag to the side and slipped her shoes off before jumping into the pool, making me laugh at her playfulness. I had never seen this side of her. She was so carefree. She was smiling as she came up for air, completely wet in all her clothes. She was beautiful.

"Come in, it's nice." She told me, waving her hand for me to jump in.

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked around.

"No one's here... just you and me." Her eyes seemed darker and I was convinced she wanted me too.

_Did I say lucky bastard already?_

I pulled my t-shirt off and removed my shoes, giving her a mock scared expression before jumping in.

The water was cool as it wrapped around my body and made my jeans heavy around my legs. I came up for air, shaking my hair out and wiping my face.

Rosalie was laughing as she swam around. I splashed her and she splashed back, "Hey!" she yelled, laughing all the while.

I stopped splashing her and swam around in circles with her for a few moments, staying quiet and staring at one another.

"I love this pool," she told me, finally breaking the silence while I moved closer to her.

Her smile faded as she watched me.

"Yeah?" I questioned, stalking closer. I didn't want to go without touching her for another moment, "Me too." I agreed.

_And did I mention how beautiful she is?_

She took a deep breath and went under again. I quickly swallowed some air and went down after her. I opened my eyes and saw hers were open too, watching me. I smiled and moved closer. She smiled too, meeting me in the middle, both of our eyes closing as our lips pressed together under the water. I had never kissed anyone under water before. It felt special, and I wasn't one of those guys that thought kisses were ever special.

I was in for it now.

I couldn't believe I could be so calm around someone I fought with so much. I couldn't believe how she made me feel so different with a simple kiss.

Our bodies locked, her legs wrapping around my waist as her hands came to my shoulders. I wrapped her up in my arms as we came up for air, our lips pulling apart and parting for air.

I opened my eyes again and watched hers flutter open, droplets of water dripping off her eyelashes and cute button nose.

Her eyes moved to my lips and I smiled seeing her tongue lick over her own. She wanted me to kiss her, and fuck I wanted to kiss her more than I wanted air.

I moved my hand behind her neck, my arm tightening around her to pull her closer to me. I could feel her hot breath against my face and her heart, beating fast against my chest.

Our eyes closed before our lips met. I forgot about the water around us, I forgot about the beautiful red of the sky. Everything that had ever been was her. I had never felt this way about someone before. No other girl made me feel this way. This felt like a first kiss... because it was the only kiss that ever mattered.

Her soft lips parted when my tongue asked permission and she moaned as we started to taste each other. My hand gripped her neck tighter as the kiss grew deeper. She was sweet.

The heavy jeans irritated my growing erection as we continued to kiss, her sexy body pressed against mine. She broke it, kissing down my jaw and the side of my neck, "Wanna see my bedroom?" she whispered.

Without an answer, or even having to think it over, I pushed her to the edge of the pool and lifted her easily to sit there.

She smiled as she lifted her wet t-shirt up and let me see her bra covered chest. Her stomach was toned and flat and her breasts sat perfectly in the black cups of her bra. She lifted her legs out of the water and stood, undoing her shorts. Her hips moved from side to side as she slowly slipped them down her thighs and then stepped out of them when they had dropped to her feet.

I looked up at her, in a trance as she smirked and turned, giving the nicest view of her ass yet. Her cheeks were round and soft looking in the thong she was wearing. That had to be the luckiest thong in the world.

Her long hair was dripping down her back, the droplets running down the curve of her ass and down her long legs.

I quickly got out of the pool and removed my jeans with frustration, my boxers now sticking to my wet skin.

She turned to me and held her hand out. I took it, and if she was taking me to Hell, I'd still follow. It scared the shit out of me that someone I had only known for just over two weeks could have this kind of affect on me.

But she wasn't just someone... She was someone with the greatest ass that ever was, the greatest fire and the greatest passion. Her passion and fire were what drew me to her. And her fine ass was what made me follow her now.

She punched in another code and let us into the house. We were quiet and I didn't bother looking around as she led me through it, both of us dripping water all over.

This wasn't how I pictured this, and trust me I had pictured it almost every way possible. This was a lot more intimate. A lot quieter too.

I followed her up the many stairs to her bedroom and down the long hallway. She pushed her door open to reveal a large bedroom. It was mostly white and pale colors. The light coming in through the glass of the balcony doors made it seem like another world. Her skin was an amazing pink color rather than the normal white regular light made it seem.

I watched her hand as she turned to me and placed it on my chest. My skin was darker than usual in this light, making her hand stand out. I took her wrist and brought her small hand up to my lips, kissing the back of it lightly and looking into her eyes.

For the first time ever I understood what people meant when they said 'eyes were the windows to the soul'. I felt like I could finally see her.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" She asked sweetly, smiling and cupping my jaw as I kissed her palm.

"I can be a gentleman for you if that's want you want." I replied.

She just watched me for a second, probably taking in what was about to happen between us.

"I just want you..." she whispered and leaned in.

My hands moved to the small of her back as I leaned down and took her in another kiss. She moaned the god damn sexiest moan I had ever heard and molded her body to mine.

I tasted her, something distinctly Rosalie, as we attacked each others mouths now fighting a little. I pushed her back forcefully, never breaking the kiss.

Her knees hit the edge of the large bed that looked as soft as a cloud and she laughed as she fell back onto it, bouncing up and down once from the force.

I smiled and hovered over her, taking her hands and moving them above her head. She just looked at me, interlocking her thin fingers with mine.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," I breathed.

She just smiled. Yeah, of course she knew she was. It was the most obvious statement anyone could have made.

"I never wanted anyone this bad," I admitted.

And then she said something that almost made me die, "Then take me..."

My grip on her hands tightened as I looked down her neck and watched the way her breasts spilled out the top of her bra. They were still slightly wet from the pool water, as was everything else.

I moved one of her hands to the other and held them both with one of mine, moving my now free hand down her side and feeling her shiver. I reached her hip as she wrapped her leg around me, letting me grind my erection into her.

"Fuck..." I groaned as I moved my face to the valley of her breasts, kissing gently towards the sides and feeling her softness against my lips and chin. She was even softer than I imagined.

"Touch me," She whispered, making me look up, "I want you to touch me all over."

Fucking hell... She's perfection.

I let her hands go and ran both my own down her curvy sides, watching as she arched her back and closed her eyes. I moved my hands behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off to reveal her breasts, her nipples hard, pink and tasty looking.

I latched onto one without thought and brought my hand to the other, feeling and pinching as she whimpered and then moaned my name.

Her gentle hands moved across my shoulders as I continued to kiss her soft skin. She gasped and scratched me when I bit her, "Fuck..." There was my dirty Blondie. I couldn't say it out loud. I made her a deal after all.

I moved my mouth back to hers, letting her crush her chest into mine. I held her to me while we shared the best kiss of my lifetime and my hands moved down to the sides of her g-string. I slipped my fingers in and broke the kiss as I pulled back and took the damned fabric down her legs.

She was waxed and smooth looking and I wanted nothing more than to be inside her. She watched me as I stood there holding her g-string in my hand. She lifted her feet to the edge of the bed, spreading herself open and running her hands down her inner thighs.

I swallowed when her right hand reached her center. She ran her fingers over herself, dipping her middle and ring fingers in and out a few times before reaching her hand up to me.

I took her wrist again and brought her hand to my mouth, sucking on her sweet fingers and moaning. This was the sweetest invite of all time.

I smirked at her while she smiled and dropping to my knees, pushing her thighs back and kissing up and down the back of them teasingly.

Her hands came to the top of my head, pulling on my hair and sighing in frustration. I finally let my tongue out and ran it up her slippery folds, breathing her in. My dick ached for her, to be where my face was lucky enough to be.

I kissed her lower stomach and laughed lightly when she called me an asshole under her breath.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "Am I now?"

"Yes... you're a tease." She said softly, waiting for me to give her what she wanted.

But I wanted more, I wanted to drink all her juices and fucking live in them. I finally dug into the feast she had presented me with, pleased when she moaned louder than before, moaning "yes" a couple of times.

I was in heaven surely, licking, sucking, and kissing her very core. She was hot and wet, and mine.

She was giving me what I wanted. I had thought I wanted to see her on her knees for me, and as much as I still wanted that, I realized I wanted to be on my knees for her more. Pleasing her, pleased me.

Everything was turned around. I wanted more than I did before. I wanted to fuck her brains out, but I wanted other things too.

What other things? I didn't really know.

"Oh, fuck, Jake! Don't... fuck, yes, baby..."

Her thighs fought with my hands while she screamed her release, coming against my lips and tongue, making me lick her up for more, making sure I got every last drop. She was moaning and pulling on my hair, my guess was because she was getting sensitive.

I kissed her clit once more and looked up at her. One of her hands was in her hair as she breathed deeply with her eyes closed.

I trailed soft kisses up her stomach and sides, smiling when both her hands came into my hair and massaged my head. It felt so _so_ good.

I finally came to her face and settled between her legs, looking down at the beauty beneath me.

"You're so much better than I imagined," she said, her eyes still glazed over from her high.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "Oh, yeah? You thought about my head between your thighs?" I questioned, amused and totally turned on that this beautiful woman thought about me that way.

She nodded, "I thought about more than just your head between my thighs." She admitted before crushing my lips with hers again.

_Fuck, I love kissing her._

I held her hips down, letting her feel me through my boxers. She moaned again, running her hands down my back and pushing them down my ass. I pulled back just enough to get them off.

"Condom?" I asked, kissing her neck.

She shook her head, and grabbed me with her hand, making me whimpered like a fucking girl, "I'm on birth control."

_Shit, yes!_

I grabbed her hand and pushed it away, holding them both by her sides. I loved that she gave her body to me, let me touch her however I wanted, fucking _asked me_ for it even.

It frustrated me that she was about to make me come by just grabbing my dick that way. She had too much power over me. She was something else.

I shook my head at her and she smiled innocently, "You ever think about fucking me?" She bit on her lip but didn't seem shy about asking the question. She wasn't shy about much and I loved that. I loved that she could say it like it was.

It was suddenly hard to remember anything before this. How could we fight so much when this moment was so perfect?

"Only every night..." Maybe pathetic, but whatever. I wanted to speak the truth.

"Good..." She gave me that evil smile as her hands fought for freedom from my grip. I shook my head no again and laughed lightly, "You're mine." I told her.

She stopped struggling and nodded. "Good girl..." I whispered, moving in to kiss her soft sweet neck again. I made her a deal not to call her Blondie until next week, but I still had to get her back for the dog comment.

My left hand finally let her right wrist go. She moved it between us and grabbed me again, guiding me to the promise land.

Her mouth opened as our eyes stayed locked on each other and I slowly pushed into her tight warmth. A small moan escaped her lips while her left hand squeezed my right on the bed beside us, her other gripping my forearm.

I finally pushed all the way in and held still, seeing a tear fall to her temple and into her hairline. I kissed it away and pulled back to see her pretty eyes were closed. I kissed her lips softly and moved back and forth slowly. "You okay?" I whispered, holding still once more.

She nodded and whispered she was perfect. We both smiled at one another before locking in another kiss, her legs moving around my lower back.

I had never felt this right inside someone before. The whole thing felt special and precious. Every other time was just release, this was more, this was wanting to be a part of her, wanting to take from her and give everything I could.

Her head fell back as my thrusts became more powerful, "Fuck..." she cried as I finally let her hand go. She wrapped both arms around me, holding on tightly and moaning into my ear.

"I'm gonna..." She gasped and I felt her walls flutter around me. I wanted her to come again so bad. I wanted to be the one that made her feel this way over and over... and over.

"Oh... oh, fuuuuck!" Her body shook and everything tensed as I continued to fuck her harder to prolong it. She yelled throughout it, letting me know how good it felt before I finally slowed down and watched her smile at me, stroking my hair gently then pushing me onto my back.

I laughed and let her, because damn this was the nicest sight I had ever seen.

_What sight with her in it was not the nicest?_

Good question.

She sat straddling my lower belly, dripping wet against it. Her hair was wet around her shoulders and dripping down her perfect breasts, strands sticking to her skin.

I moved my hands up her sides, taking both her mounds in my hands. She put her own over mine and helped me massage them, smile sexily down at me. They were the perfect size in my large hands, soft and firm all at once.

She then moved her hands onto my chest, lightly tracing it for a second before she lifted herself over my throbbing erection that felt lonely without her around it and lowered herself down onto it.

She cursed under her breath, turning me on even more as she dropped down over me, her lips moving to mine as we kissed and she rode me slowly. I moved my hands around to her ass, letting her do what she wanted while still helping her with the movements.

Her lips moved to my ear and her teeth tugged at my lobe gently, "Fuck... You're so big, baby... Feels so good inside me," she whispered. I hadn't known her long, but I knew she wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it. I felt proud that I made her feel good. I felt powerful.

It took everything I had inside me not to flip her back over and fuck her harder than before, just to listen to her scream my name over and over because, I'd never be done with her.

I frowned and groaned in frustration when she moved off my dick, kissing my chest and flicking one of my nipples with her tongue. I threaded my fingers into her hair and looked down at her.

She continued her trail downwards, licking her lips and stroking me with her hand, up and down real slow. It was torture. Her plump pink lips were so god damn close.

"Tease," I said.

She raised her eyebrow and then frowned, "Just like you, huh?"

I guess I deserved that.

She palmed my balls and finally kissed my tip softly, letting her tongue out and licking up the pre-come.

_Damn, she's so perfect._

You said that already.

_And I'll say it again!_

"Damn, baby..." I stroked her hair and let my head fall back on her soft bed when her lips finally moved down my length, her warm tongue swirling around my head. She was fucking amazing at this.

She hummed and stroked what she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand. I could die a happy man tonight.

I had more than I had ever had, I mean I had head before and I had a good amount of pussy, but Rosalie was more than that. At least I wanted her to be.

Her mouth made a popping sound, leaving me feeling cold and empty before replacing it by sinking down on me again. Everything was good again.

She gave me a playful smirk as she removed my hands from her hips and pushed them above my head. I smirked right back at her, loving that she was this strong confident woman.

"You're mine." She told me, mirroring my own statement from earlier.

"All yours, baby." I nodded, feeling her start to ride me again. It felt incredible, every fucking inch, every breath and every movement.

Her breasts were right in front of my face as she moved back and forth, grinding and moaning in pleasure as I hit a new spot inside her. I lifted my head to kiss her chest and she moved down to let me, moving a little faster and telling me she wanted me to come inside her.

I pulled my hands free and she groaned unhappily as I wrapped one up and under her arm, gripping her shoulder and wrapped the other around her lower back, thrusting up into her as she held still on her knees and cried out louder than before, letting me kiss her neck all over. I finally buried my face into it and exploding inside her with one more hard thrust.

We held still until my high ended and I finally relaxed down into the soft cloud that was Rosalie's bed. She moaned as she lifted herself up and our bodies lost the connection.

She laid her head on my chest, relaxing her body on top of mine, "Jake?"

I 'hummed' as I laid there, still and holding her to me, "You're still a dick." She giggled and made me laugh.

"Whatever you say, baby."

_Such a typical guy. _

She could have told me someone was out to kill me and I still wouldn't move from my position right now.

Rosalie was heaven and I didn't want to leave for a second.

* * *

_If you're not already, follow me on twitter. The link is in my profile. _

_So anyway, what did you think? I kind of wanted their first time to be sweet as well as hot. Hope you liked it. Please review._


	5. I’ll Get Dressed Soon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything Twilight.  
Special thanks__to my wonderful beta__obsessedmom._

_**Author's Note: **__In case anyone is interested, I listened to 'You Make Me Smile' by 'Blue October' while writing this. The band is awesome. I'm big into music and sometimes I get a lot of help from a particular song or band, so I thought I'd mention it._

**v v v PLEASE READ v v v**

_Also, if the whole Emmett/Bella/Rose/Edward background doesn't make sense to you, you probably haven't read 'My Brother's Wife'... This story actually came from that story, so yeah. It will make more sense to those who have read it, but that doesn't mean you HAVE to read that story to understand this one. I guess all you need to know is that I'm trying somewhat to connect the story lines between the two. _

_On with the show...._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**  
I'll Get Dressed Soon

Rosalie POV

I woke up with a smile on my face, my cheek pressed against Jacob's chest and my arm and leg draped over him under my covers. Yesterday was amazing. I didn't picture it would happen the way that it did. I imagined angry sex with him, but last night wasn't. It was fun and it felt so right.

After reminding him he was still a dick and laying that way for another few minutes, we got up from my bed and went to shower. We were both quiet while we washed each other. He was gentle and sweet with me. I saw a different part of him last night.

I saw him, and I let him see me.

We dried off and I asked him to stay the night. Dad had left on Tuesday morning and wouldn't be back until Friday morning. He had some business in New York with a partner. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone at least once every few months. He was a busy man.

Jacob agreed to stay. We had some leftovers that were in the fridge from two nights ago and then he held me until I fell asleep. He was unlike any twenty-something year old guy I had ever met. He didn't feel the need to fill every second with chatter. We were silent and content together.

I looked up at him and saw that he was still sleeping, the morning light made his russet skin look so beautiful. He was extremely handsome, I saw it now more than before. He didn't make me mad, he made me stare. Stare at his sweet lips, his cute nose and his dark pretty lashes.

I slowly moved my hand up and touched his jaw, feeling his light stubble and quickly pulled my hand back when he moved his head to the side. His face tensed while he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to me. He relaxed again and smiled. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, tightening his arm around me.

I smiled too and held him closer, pressing my face into his hard chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Morning," he said with the most adorable morning voice I had ever heard.

"Morning," I replied pressing a kiss on his chest and wishing this moment would never end.

I had no idea what came over us yesterday, but all of a sudden, we understood one another. We connected and everything was alright. I felt so free with him. I felt like I could be myself. He didn't judge. He embraced all of me. There was more to him than I thought.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I turned and looked at my clock.

"It's almost six," I told him, turning to look back at him.

His free hand came up to rub his face and eyes, "I should get home before my dad wakes up and questions where I am," he told me.

I didn't want him to go, but I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and cupped my cheek, "I'll see you at work in a couple of hours... Will you hang out with me again tonight?"

I nodded again and smiled. He smiled in return and pressed his lips to mine.

He lifted the covers and looked underneath with a growl, "But damn, it's hard to leave when you're all naked and sexy under here."

I laughed as he flipped me onto my back suddenly and moved between my legs, pushing my hair aside and just looking down at me. I caressed his cheek and he moved his face to kiss my palm again. I loved it.

_This is crazy! You hated this guy yesterday morning!_

I never actually hated him. He was just... irritating.

"You could stay a little longer?" I suggested, running my hand down his chest and abs, smiling when I took a hold of his morning erection, "I think you want to stay... just a bit longer..." I teased, moving my leg to hitch around his.

He growled again and pressed his face into my neck, kissing me while I let him go. He moved his hand between us and rubbed me, making me want him. His fingers were slippery against me and I was so ready.

I swallowed hard as my breathing deepened and the head of his penis replaced his fingers. His rubbed it against me a few times before I told him to do it already.

He just chuckled at my irritation and quickly thrust in. A weak moan escaped me as I adjusted to his size. It took a minute for it to feel good and soon he was moving into me with a nice rhythm.

I cried out in pleasure against his shoulder while digging my nails into his back, and his release soon followed mine.

He laid on top of me for a few moments, both of us catching our breath before he pulled away and sat up, "I gotta go find my clothes." He smiled as he brushed my hair back again and I nodded.

"It's still hard to leave though," He sighed, looking down at me and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll get dressed soon," I shrugged, wondering if it made things better.

"Good." Jacob smiled and leaned down to kiss me once more.

He said goodbye before grabbing his boxers and leaving my bedroom.

I took a deep breath and laid back, relaxing and smiling. I didn't know what would happen now, but I knew I was happy. I hadn't been happy in a relationship for over three years.

When Emmett and I started dating, it was great. He was funny and extremely sweet, and we even got along. But then, I brought Bella and Alice with me to his birthday party and the prick fell in love with Bella. Thankfully, Bella fell for his younger brother Edward and he was left without me or her. Good, he deserved it. No one broke up with me. I did the breaking up.

It was long over, and it was fine now, but I still hadn't felt that way again until recently. And even now it was different. It was so much more. It actually scared me at the same time. We'd have to talk tonight, we'd need to get to know each other and see if these feelings were going to be short lived.

I couldn't believe I was laying here in my bed debating over the whole thing. I needed to let it go and just see how things played out. Maybe it was nothing.

Yesterday didn't feel like nothing. That kiss didn't feel like nothing. Being one with him sure as hell didn't feel like nothing.

_Okay, stop. Just get ready for work and think about this more tonight, when you're with him._

I sighed and got up, making my way to my bathroom and showering up for the day. I got dressed and went down into the kitchen. Stephanie, the new housekeeper had already arrived for the day.

She was a sweet Polish lady in her mid forties. I liked her, she made great pancakes.

"Good morning, Stephanie!" I smiled, grabbing a mug to get some coffee.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Rose. You seem happy this morning." Stephanie smiled sweetly as she went through some of the pots and pans, arranging them.

I shrugged and sighed, "It's a good morning." I told her.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Should I make you some breakfast?" she asked. I really liked her, she was so much nicer than our old housekeeper, that woman was a witch. Stephanie was like the mother I had never had; she fussed over me and I kind of liked it.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm going to go by the bakery." The guys had gotten used to my morning bakery trips.

I fixed my coffee and drank it while watching the television in the kitchen. I didn't really even notice what was on, I was still stuck thinking about Jacob.

Stephanie went on working in another area of the house and told me to have a nice day and that she'd see me this afternoon. I nodded and wished her a nice day too.

Once I was done with my coffee, I grabbed my handbag that was still out by the pool. I shook my head and picked up my clothes from last night then threw them in the laundry room before heading out to my car. _My car_, my Plymouth, not that horrid Audi Dad made me drive.

I waved at Carlos, the gardener and slipped into the car, driving off to the bakery in town.

I got Billy a bagel with cream cheese, a croissant for Sam, a pink sprinkled donut for Jared, a buttered roll for Paul and two cream donuts for Jacob and I, plus large coffees for everyone besides myself. I was too excited to see Jacob again. I just saw him a couple of hours ago... I just had _sex_ with him a couple of hours ago.

I took a deep breath before walking into the shop and handing off everyone's breakfast. Everyone said good morning and thanked me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Sam.

"He just went out back," he told me, not suspecting a thing as he sipped his coffee and moaned.

I took Jacob's coffee and our donuts and found him out back, washing his hands. His face lit up when he saw me and I felt my heart thud with joy. _I_ made him smile like that.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I got you coffee and a donut," I told him.

He kissed my lips and pulled back, taking what I offered.

"You're the best," he told me, making my smile grow.

"I'm just going to go give Billy his bagel and coffee, I'll see you in the shop." I pulled him down and kissed him again.

He moaned and kept his eyes closed, still leaning down to my height even when I pulled away. I shook my head and laughed at him, then walked away.

I went to grab Billy's stuff that I had put down in the front then knocked on his office door. He thanked me and told me once more how much he enjoyed having me here and that I was great at this job. He said he was _proud_ of me. I felt tears coming on and quickly swallowed down the feeling, thanking him.

I wanted Dad to say those things.

I stopped thinking about my personal business and went to work. There was actually a lot to do, so the morning went by quicker than expected. Jacob kept looking at me and I kept shooting him warning glances. The guys couldn't know about this, at least not yet, not until I knew what_ this_ was.

I met Alice for lunch and told her about what happened on Monday night with Dad. She was good to talk to, so was Bella of course, but she was busy now with Nessie.

"Do you mind if I drop by your house and borrow that blue sparkly sweater of yours? I'm meeting with this guy and it would look nice with the new shoes I got." Alice shrugged, like she hadn't just told me she had a date!

_Oh, and of course Alice would pick her outfit according to her shoe choice. I swear to god, that girl has some kind of a foot fetish._

"You have a date?" I asked excitedly.

"It's no big deal." She sighed and shook her head.

"Right," I nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, you can come by. I should be home at four... So, who's this guy?" I asked, leaning forward, eager to hear.

She told me he was this random guy she met through her mother's friend. She didn't seem too excited, but Alice never really was. I knew one day a guy would come along and sweep her off her feet. She didn't seem in a rush anyway.

I felt a little guilty for not saying anything about Jacob, but like I said, I had to know what was up first.

The afternoon passed much the same as the morning did. I said goodbye to everyone and texted Jacob. We texted back and forth and came to the conclusion that he'd pick me up a little before six. He wanted to take me somewhere. He promised we'd be alone and it would be quiet. I was happily awaiting six o'clock.

As I drove up my driveway, I frowned. I saw Alice standing between her blue BMW and a silver Chevy truck. She was standing there with a tall blonde guy. He seemed to be talking and smiling a handsome grin. She was off in La La Land watching him like he was the most interesting man on earth or something.

Okay, when I said someday a guy would sweep her off her feet, I didn't mean _today._

I was glad... But hey, who was this asshole with his stupid truck in my driveway?

_Wow, the truck didn't do anything wrong._

I rolled my eyes as my brain defended a freaking car.

They both looked to me and smiled as I parked.

"Hey?..." I greeted, seeing that Alice had the blue sweater draped over her arm already.

"Hey, Rose, Stephanie let me in," she informed.

"Cool," I nodded and looked back to the tall blonde man. He was smiling like some goofball.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. I just came to pick my mom up. You're Rosalie, right? My mom told me about you," he said, extending his hand.

Now that I took a good look, I noticed he had Stephanie's green eyes and her blonde hair. I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Does Stephanie know you're here?" I asked, then glanced at Alice.

Her eyes were wide and she was smiling at me. I knew she was trying to tell me, by a simple stare, that she thought Jasper was hot.

"Oh, no, she doesn't. I just got here and Ali and I got to talking," he explained. He didn't have the heavy European accent that Stephanie did, but then I remembered her mentioning she moved to American when her son was just a little boy, so he was raised here.

I knew someone picked her up and dropped her off everyday, I just had no idea it was her son.

"Oh, yes, _Ali_ is a talkative one, isn't she?" I raised my eyebrow at her and looked back at Jasper. These two were kinda cute.

Jasper just smiled as her looked down at her.

"Well, guys... I'm gonna go in, I have plans tonight. I'll let your mom know you're waiting for her." I smiled and waved at them before going in, still smiling to myself. I had a feeling Alice's date tonight might be cancelled.

I said hello to Stephanie and told her Jasper was waiting for her. She asked me if I wanted her to make me something to eat. It was sweet, but I managed without her before, and every other day she had off, like yesterday for example. I told her I was going out to eat with a friend and she finally calmed down about the whole feeding me thing.

I ran up the stairs as my cell rang. It was Dad, just checking in. I got off the phone with him and took a long shower, scrubbing myself clean, until I smelt of the creamy body wash and lemon-grass shampoo.

This was so stupid, here I was standing in my huge walk in closet, unsure of what to wear.

I held the towel around my body and sighed. I wanted to look nice, but I couldn't look too nice because it sounded like we weren't actually going out. I huffed and pulled out a pair of jeans, they were skinny leg. Good, at least they'd show off my ass. I sighed, again, and grabbed a cute cream colored shirt. Good enough, whatever. Jacob would be here soon.

I put some underwear on and dried my hair, quickly putting some make up on and then my clothes. Just as I slipped my black flats on, I got a text from Jacob.

_Out front, waiting. - Jacob._

I grabbed my handbag again and quickly made sure the house alarm was on, then made my way out.

Jacob was standing by the passenger door of his Camaro, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. God, he looked so fucking good.

"Miss Hale," he said while opening the car door for me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Thanks," I said, coming to sit down. He closed the door and came around to his side. He started up the car and began driving.

"I was thinking we just pick up some burgers and fries on our way, or would you rather stop by a restaurant first?" Jacob asked me, placing his hand into my lap. I placed my hand over his and slipped the other underneath, holding his hand with both of mine.

"Burgers sound good," I nodded, "Where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see, it's my favorite spot." His white teeth stood out beautifully against his dark skin as he kept smiling.

He had Death Cab for Cutie playing on the stereo. I told him how I liked them, so he opened the glove department and let me look at the songs on the back of the CD case, he also let me pick which tracks we listened to.

He drove through the drive thru and we both got a burger, fries and drink. From there it took about ten minutes. We passed a La Push sign and I knew we were here. I had never been here before. It was nice, real green. He drove up a beaten up path and finally stopped the car. We were overlooking the ocean and beach, there was nothing but the moon and stars for light. It was incredibly beautiful.

I stared out the windshield in awe for a minute, while Jacob unwrapped my burger and handed it to me. I gave him a small 'thank you' and we ate in the same silence we had last night.

We finished the food and stayed quiet. I wasn't sure where to start, and continued to search my brain for a way to start this off. Thankfully I didn't have to think long because Jacob spoke up.

"Do you regret inviting me over yesterday?" he asked.

I frowned and quickly shook my head, "Are you kidding? I'm happy you came." I looked at him and gave him an even bigger smile, moving my hands over into his lap as we faced each other.

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles gently and giving me a cute wink, "Me too," he nodded.

"I like you," I admitted.

"I like you too."

"But I hate you also, you really know how to annoy me." I sighed, frowning again.

Jacob laughed as he placed our hands back down into his lap. "Yeah, I know," he simply said.

I smiled and looked at our hands, "It doesn't matter, does it?" I asked. "That we annoy each other?"

He shook his head, "You're so fucking hot when you're all angry with me, so no, it doesn't matter at all to me... and to you?"

I shook my head from side to side. It really didn't matter. I actually liked the fire between us. He was right; it was_ hot._

I leaned forward when he did, he threaded his fingers into my hair as our lips met. I moaned into the kiss, because it was seriously that good when he kissed me.

He pulled back and rubbed his thumb over my cheek, "Let's go into the back seat," he suggested.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Just to talk... and cuddle." He shrugged innocently.

I nodded and climbed into the back, laughing when Jacob got a little stuck. He was way bigger than me, it was kind of hard for him, considering I _just_ fit between the two front seats.

We finally settled. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side, laughing and smiling as we talked about everything and anything, just silly things and getting to know what the other liked and disliked.

We kept it light for tonight, it was too soon to go into the deep stuff, and really, this was how I liked it. I liked laughing with him. He was so happy and passionate about everything.

From some of his funnier stories, I learned he was quite adventurous when he was a teenager, always getting into some sort of trouble.

One more question came to mind that we had yet to ask each other, "Hey, how old are you?" I asked, tracing circles with my fingers over his palm.

"Twenty."

_What!?_

Ummm.... WHAT!?

"Come again?" I asked, becoming stiff against him.

"Twenty," he repeated.

I hit his chest and abs, pushing myself away from him, "Twenty?!" I didn't mean to yell _that_ loud.

"Ow, hey, what'd you hit me for?" He whined, holding his hand over where I had just hit him.

"So, when you were talking about all this trouble you got into as a teenager, you mean all this trouble you got into _last year_?!" I stared at him and crossed my arms.

No fucking way he was twenty.

He laughed and sat back comfortably, "Why are you freaking out?" he asked me.

I widened my eyes and sighed, throwing my hands out. He looked at least twenty-five, _at least!_

Seriously, what twenty year-old looked like.... _that?_

"What's wrong with my age?" He went on to ask.

"You're fucking younger than me!" I yelled, hitting him again.

He just laughed. The asshole _laughed._

I was getting so mad. This wasn't funny.

"By what? A couple of years?"

"Three, Jacob. Three!"

I watched him in disbelief as he sat back again and nodded with a stupid smirk across his face.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, baby... Older women are hot," He made a growling noise and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him.

I pressed against his chest and hit his shoulder repeatedly, "Older women?!" I yelled, smacking harder.

He finally grabbed my hands and stopped my hitting him. "Hey, hey... Seriously, baby. It's not a big deal," he assured, looking into my eyes and smiling softly now.

I sighed and relaxed again. There was nothing I could do, and it's not like I thought it was wrong when a woman was older than a man, it just kind of shocked me, and I had never been the _older woman_ in a relationship before.

"Now come here, _ma'am_... Teach me all the things you know." He raised his eye brows up and down teasingly as I gasped. "I'm just a young man, looking to experience everything."

I gasped again as he pulled me into his lap.

"You asshole!" I yelled while he laughed into my neck and told me he was only teasing.

I melted into his lap as he sucked on my neck and soon forgot what it was I was yelling at him about.

* * *

_I have to say; I loved writing in the Jasper and Alice part. Those two are so cute. And the ending to this chapter was probably my favorite part of this story so far. Jake and Rose are so fun to write. More soon, I promise... Now, please leave me some love._


	6. You Wear Shorts

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.  
__Special thanks __to my beta__ obsessedmom. __So very grateful to her._

_**Author's Note: **__I recently got a review saying they didn't like Rosalie but were slowly changing their minds with this story. This makes me very happy, and just so you guys know; I don't really like Rosalie myself, so it even surprises me that I enjoy writing her so much. I think it's just what you make it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**  
You Wear Shorts

Jacob POV

After the best car sex I had ever had, Rosalie asked me to come stay the night again. I'd be an idiot to refuse. I drove us back to her home and we fell asleep comfortably in her huge fluffy bed. She told me we had to wake up before the housekeeper came in for the day, so I woke up just before six and kissed her forehead while she slept. She was so peaceful, I couldn't wake her.

So, I quickly got dressed and left. She gave me the code to the alarm last night so it wouldn't go off and wake up the whole neighborhood when I left.

I parked my baby in my garage and sighed when I saw the lights were on in the house. What the hell was the old man doing up this early? Great, now he'd question me.

I walked in, hoping he wouldn't be in the living room or kitchen and I could just escape into my bedroom. No such luck though.

Dad was standing in the kitchen making coffee. He looked at me and turned back to his coffee. "Son," he greeted.

"Dad," I nodded and went to walk down the hallway, hoping he wouldn't stop me.

"Where were you all night?" he asked before I could get far enough.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck turning to him, "Went out. Crashed at Jared's."

_Now let me go._

"Two nights in a row?" he said, sounding amused. He surely knew something was up.

"Yeah." I simply said and let my feet carry me as fast as possible to my bedroom.

I grabbed some work clothes and went to shower and clean up. Dad didn't question me any further, not yet anyway. But he kept smirking and shaking his head.

He left a few minutes before me. I texted Rosalie while I drove.

_Can't wait to see you. Wear shorts again, okay? - Jacob._

I smiled to myself, knowing she probably wouldn't wear shorts now that I told her to. My cell beeped a minute later.

_Shit! Late! Tell your dad I'll be in as soon as possible. And fuck you. You wear shorts. - Rosalie._

I laughed and texted back,

_How am I meant to tell him that? He'll think we're an item. - Jacob._

_Fuck! Okay, I'll just call in. See you soon. - Rosalie._

By now I was at work. I bit my tongue not to say anything to Dad about Rosalie being late. She soon called though, so no questions were asked.

Dad handed me money and told me to go to the bakery and get everyone something to eat. He told Rosalie he'd get everyone breakfast this morning so she didn't have to.

I screwed everyone's orders up, besides mine and Rosalie's because, well, we got the same thing.

No one complained but they did laugh and told Billy never to send me to get food again. Rosalie was better at it than me. I shrugged as I handed her the donut and coffee. She bit on her lip and gave me a sexy smile.

I swallowed and fought hard not to push her up against the car for wearing actual pants today. Her legs should always be on display for me. Fucking always.

She held her head high and walked away from me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Sam giving me a weird look. I narrowed my eyes and pretended I didn't see him looking at me that way.

I went to work, focusing on the cars like my life depended on it.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Rosalie suddenly slid her back down against the car and sat by me. I looked at her and smiled.

"How's it going?" she asked kindly.

I looked around us and saw everyone was fast at work, Paul singing along to the music. I laughed at him and turned back to Rosalie.

"I fucking miss you," I groaned deeply. She was so close I could smell her.

"I'm right here, baby." She told me, like I was stupid and couldn't see or something. This girl thought I was an idiot.

"_Yeah,"_ I stressed, "but I can't touch you."

"Hum, if you're a good boy for the rest of the day, I'll let you touch where ever you want tonight." She said and looked at her nails like she hadn't just given me permission to fuck her later today.

I kept my breathing steady and looked to her hands also. How she kept them perfect looking all the time, I had no idea. Come to think about it, she probably had someone on call for a broken nail. I smirked but before I could say anything, she stood back up, her ass in my face for a second before walking away.

I was in a trance as I watched her ass while she walked back to the car she was working on.

All of a sudden, I saw Dad standing there, looking from me to Rosalie, then back to me. He looked seriously concerned. He motioned for me to follow him.

I rolled my eyes and got up, following him to his office.

"What's up?" I asked, coming to sit in the chair.

"You and Rosalie haven't been fighting over the last few days," he stated.

"Yeah, well you told us we had to stop the bickering. It's not right in the work place." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Are you and Rosalie seeing each other?" he bluntly asked.

I didn't need the 'screwing around in the work place is worse than bickering' talk from him right now. Not ever, actually.

I shook my head no and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want her to lose her job here because she and I were... getting close. It wasn't fair, she loved it here.

He sighed again and looked disappointed in me, "I don't like it when you lie to me... Look, you're an adult and I'm not going to tell you what to do or who to see, but if you are involved with her, just... just be careful. You're the one who was reminding me who her father was two weeks ago, remember?" He raised his eyebrows and kept his dark eyes on me.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, seriously. You're just seeing things. Maybe you should think about getting some glasses," I suggested.

He stared at me and shook his head, "Maybe." He just sighed.

"Listen," he went on, "just be careful..." He stopped, probably knowing I wouldn't admit to anything just yet.

I was just about to stand when he went on about something new, "And I have a few girls coming in for interviews, so just walk them back to my office when they get here." He didn't seem in the mood for anything else, so I said okay and went back to work.

_Thank god!_

I did not want to deal with anyone telling me Rosalie wasn't right for me.

Rosalie was looking at me, as if asking what was going on. I just shook my head and we both went back to work. She seemed a little worried by my mood, but she probably knew I'd say something if I wanted to. She thankfully knew how to let things go.

We all spent lunch outside together. Paul went and got us subs. We sat at the table and talked about random things. Sam and Rosalie mostly talked about Emily's pregnancy.

I smiled as I watched Rosalie talk about her goddaughter, Nessie. She seemed to really love kids, she even already offered to baby-sit Sam and Emily's unborn child. Sam said he'd take her up on the offer as soon as the kid was old enough. She got real excited again.

I don't know why it made me happy knowing she loved kids that much. I mean, I never thought about kids... until this moment.

I imagined Rosalie with a beautiful baby girl in her arms, looking at me with loving eyes. It freaked me the fuck out. I should not be thinking about this kind of stuff yet.

_Dude, you're twenty fucking years old. No children! No thinking about them... Nothing!_

The horrible day finally ended. It was torture having her so close and not being able to touch her. But at least no more baby or Rosalie images came to mind.

Rosalie approached me before she left, "Hey, come over whenever, okay? I'll be alone," she told me.

I nodded and quickly finished up my work. I checked on Dad in the office and asked him how the girls did. I was sick of answering that fucking phone all the time. He said they both seemed okay, but Britney had more promise. He said he'd call her back tomorrow. I was thankful to say the least.

I told him I was going out and wouldn't be back 'til late. He gave me another look before nodding. At least he didn't treat me like a complete child.

I drove home, showered and changed into some fresh clothes before making my way to Rosalie's house.

I parked outside the garage and walked up to the front door. This house was actually pretty intimidating. I guess I never stopped to notice before. I remembered how rich her father really was, and why I was so against her working at the shop in the first place.

The door swung open and I forgot it all again.

"Were you just going to stand there all night?" she asked, sounding kind of annoyed.

I didn't reply, just looked her over. She looked freshly showered, dressed in sweats and a tank top.

_Pants again? _

She really was trying to get on my bad side.

"I'm guessing just stand there then," she sighed.

I snapped my eyes back to hers. They had a bored stare to them.

I frowned, "Am I boring you?"

"Definitely. I expected to be bent over something by now." She shrugged and made me smirk.

I pushed her further into the house and closed the door behind myself. She just backed up and smiled darkly.

"I seem to remember asking you, very nicely may I add, to wear shorts today." I stated.

"I don't need to do what you tell me."

"But I need to do what you tell me?" I questioned. I mean she told me to come here, and here I was.

"Oh, but you wanna do what I tell you," Rosalie told me confidently.

I stepped closer and moved a hand to her hip, looking down and smiling. I couldn't help it.

"Do I?"

She nodded and suddenly pushed her sweats down. I watched as she stepped out of them and walked over to one of the tables. She picked the flowers up off it and put them on another table that also held fresh flowers. I of course stared at her ass the whole time, my jaw hanging open when she bent over the now free table.

She really wasn't shy... at all.

She sighed, "Am I going to have to fuck myself?" There she went with that bored tone again.

As she straightened up, I quickly came to stand behind her, pressing her down to the table again. I used one hand to hold her shoulder down, moving my other between her legs and feeling her damp panties.

She moaned and backed her ass into me.

The way she handed herself over was the nicest thing of all. She was letting me have what the others didn't. I was special enough for some reason.

"Too slow," She groaned and went to straighten up again.

I pushed her down harder, "What the hell is your problem, woman?" I snapped, gripping the side of her panties and swiftly pulling them down her thighs.

"I'm horny and you refuse to fuck me like a man!" She sounded angry and it all just turned me on more.

Apparently her idea of being a man was not waiting a second before 'bending her over something' as she phrased it.

I used one hand to undo my jeans.

"Fucking finally." She sighed, her hands reaching forward to grip the edge of the table.

I shook my head at her and gave her no warning as I pulled myself out of my boxers and thrust into her after quickly finding her warm entrance.

Her scream echoed throughout the house and kind of scared me a little. I didn't want to hurt her.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, holding still inside her.

"Fucking hell, Jake. Fuck me already!" She demanded sternly, "I thought you respected your elders." Ah and now she was teasing _me_ about the age thing? I see how it is.

I pulled back and thrust back in harder.

Her voice broke as she cried out again, gripping the edge of the table while I gripped onto her shoulder and hip. The table moved with my trusts, both of us getting louder with each one.

It didn't take too long for her to scream louder than before, telling me she was coming. I fought not to do the same until she was done. She finally relaxed into the table, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

She felt warmer and wetter and I couldn't hold out any longer. I continued my movements into her, making her gasp in surprise. She moaned throughout the short time it took me to follow her to my own climax.

I pulled out and lay my chest down into her back, my face in her soft hair, breathing her scent in deeply. She sighed contently, "Good work, baby." she rewarded.

I laughed and shook my head at her, "Glad you approve." I kissed the back of her head and pulled back. I pulled my boxers and jeans back on and watched as she reached for her panties, putting them back on too.

She turned to me and I backed her up into the table. She just smiled and caressed my face softly. I skimmed her sided lightly and moved in to kiss her. She held the kiss for a good minute before pressing her forehead to mine, "Food?" she asked.

I nodded and took her hand, letting her lead me into the kitchen. Yeah, I was very aware that she walked around in her underwear for me.

I sat on one of the stools and smiled as I watched her take things out of the fridge, "Stephanie made dinner, we just have to heat it up," she told me.

I nodded and continued to watch. I had no idea where anything was, so she did it all herself and then took her seat beside me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

She just smiled brighter, looking at me. I felt so comfortable with her. I actually loved being in her presence.

"So what's up with Billy?" she asked, looking to her food. "He was kind of looking at us weird today."

"He thinks we're... together." I shrugged and had some of the food.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" I looked to her when she asked that. She was looking down into her plate.

"I don't know," I replied, looking back at my own food. I didn't expect this talk so soon. "What do you think?" I asked.

Her light eyes found mine before she spoke, "I don't think it would be bad..." She spoke softly and then smiled sadly while looking back down.

"Me neither," I pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and watched the way she licked her pink lips. The truth was; I knew it would be bad if we were together, for everyone, but I still wanted it. I wanted to be hers and I wanted her to be mine.

I knew it was all too fast, but when this feeling overtook, there was no way to just let it go. I liked her too much to just be friends. Besides, I'm pretty sure we proved we couldn't be just friends.

I was so drawn to her. If she went away, what would I do? Life before she came in that day wasn't important.

She suddenly leaned her head onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm tightly around her, kissing the top of her head once more.

"It's nice when you're here," She sighed, looking up at me.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

"Does your dad go away often?" I asked. I didn't like that she was alone in this house. I mean, sure there were workers here during the day, but during the night, she was all alone.

"Kinda, it's no big deal though. I don't mean that it's nice because I'm not alone when your here. It's just nice... with you around," she corrected.

"Really? I don't annoy you anymore?" I laughed.

She sat up again and shook her head, "Oh, you're still annoying. But I... like it." She spoke the last two words quietly as if ashamed to admit it.

"It's okay, baby. I like it too. You're pretty annoying." I teased with a laugh.

"Hey!" She gave me a little punch and pouted.

I grabbed her, forgetting about the food that was half eaten and held her to me. "Good annoying," I corrected.

She was fun. She let me be myself around her, and even when she acted like I annoyed her, I didn't care because I knew that wasn't enough to drive her away. She was drawn to me too.

The rest of the night was spent on one of the sofas in one of the many rooms. I think it was a family room, but there were so many that I couldn't be sure. We laughed and talked and fooled around, kissing and touching and enjoying each other.

With each moment it became clearer that this would be more than just _fooling around_. I saw her in my future. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to be the man she ran to for help and for comfort. I wanted her to tell me everything.

I wanted her to feel the same. I wanted to spend every second with her. She pouted and whined when I told her I'd have to go home tonight. She made me promise to hold her until she was asleep. So I very gladly did.

I watched her, looking like an angel in my arms as she fell asleep. She was deeper than the _Hale Girl_ I always saw her as. She was more beautiful now, and she was real.

* * *

_What'd you think?_


	7. A Knocking at My Door

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own anything.  
Special Thanks to my beta__ obsessedmom.__  
__**Photo of **__**Rosalie's dress**__ in the photo album._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**  
A Knocking at My Door

Rosalie POV

I woke up to a knocking at my door.

"Yes?!" I called, stretching out in my big and empty bed. Jacob must have left sometime after I fell asleep. I had gotten strangely used to having him in it in the very short time we had spent together. I smiled wider thinking about him.

"How's my girl?" Dad's voice made my eyes open. I didn't even hear him enter my room while I was too busy thinking about the new man in my life.

I sat up in bed and smiled at Dad. It looked like he had just made it home from his trip. He was in a suit and didn't look like he got enough shut eye.

"Hey, Daddy." I wrapped my arms around him when he sat next to me on the bed, placing a box beside me.

He brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead, "Hey, sweetheart. I missed you, just wanted to let you know I was home. How was your week? How's... work?" At least he was trying.

"It's going good, Dad. Thanks." I was grateful for the effort. "How was the trip?" I asked.

He shrugged and sighed, "Same old, boring meetings and all."

I nodded and looked to the box, he went on to tell me what it was before I even asked.

"I got you a dress for tonight. The lady at the store picked it out for me. Wear it if you like it," he offered. This event he wanted me to go to with him is tonight. I was grateful because I didn't get the chance to shop for a new dress since he had asked on Monday.

"Awesome. Thanks." I smiled and looked to him. I missed him and I was glad he was home.

"Well, I should let you get ready for work. You'll be ready on time, right? I spoke to Alice and she said you girls are going to the salon after work."

I frowned and pulled back, "You spoke to Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, she and Jasper dropped Steph off this morning."

I raised my eyebrows, but wasn't at all surprised Alice was with Jasper already. She must have indeed canceled that date and spent time with Jasper instead.

I nodded in understanding and started my day off as soon as he left my room. I took a shower, changed for work and said goodbye to Dad and Stephanie.

I took the Audi again, since Dad was around, and made it to work in no time. I said hello to all the guys, not giving Jacob any special attention, besides when we just happened to be in the back at the same time.

He pressed me into the lockers and pretty much sucked my face off. I kissed him back just as passionately and told him I missed him.

There was a lot of work though and we didn't have any more time for fun in the back. So we acted like adults and finished up our work. Billy announced Britney would be starting work for us next week. She seemed nice enough. Kind of shy and hid behind her thick glasses.

I finished up for the day, knowing I had to meet Bella and Alice at the salon in an hour. I said goodbye to everyone and walked to my car out in the parking lot.

"Hey, Rose!" I turned when I heard Jacob's voice calling my name.

"What's up?" I asked, looking behind him. The guys were watching him chase after me. I gave them a smile and waved.

"There's this... I don't know... We're all just meeting up at the beach, just for fun and to hang out. I want you to come with me." He was so sweet, taking my hand into his even though everyone was looking now.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could, but I promised my dad I'd go to this thing with him tonight. I'm meeting with Bella and Alice now to get ready." I sighed. The beach with Jacob and his friends sounded so much better than some boring party with Dad tonight. Although I was a little excited, I was sure he was going to introduce me to a girlfriend tonight. He never dated and he deserved to be happy.

"Oh." He sounded so disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could."

"I know. But you have fun with your dad. Do something tomorrow?" he asked, a bright smile coming to play across his face again.

"I can't wait." I smiled too, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

_I guess we're letting everyone know we're a couple now._

This isn't so bad.

He moved down to my height as I heard the guys cheering and yelling behind him. I blocked them out and moaned softly into his mouth. He smacked my ass playfully before I got into the Audi and gave the guys a final wave goodbye.

I looked at Jacob once more before driving away. He was still smiling, his eyes never leaving me.

I went home to take a quick shower before meeting Alice and Bella.

We were all currently sitting and getting our pedicures and manicures done.

"Oh my gosh and he's_ so_ sweet. We just talked like _all_ night..." Alice sighed while talking about Jasper.

"Shush, you're love life is boring. Jacob and I..." I groaned as Alice interrupted.

"Which, by the way, I _so_ knew about!" Alice jumped in again, pointing a finger at me.

Bella laughed at the two of us as she sat back and looked down, smiling at the woman doing her feet.

"What about you and Edward?" I asked, all of a sudden interested, "Get back in the sack yet?"

"Of course they have. It's been months since Nessie was born." Alice rolled her eyes and I threw a rolled up tissue at her.

"Hey!" She pushed it off her lap and looked back to Bella.

"I do not talk about my sex life like the two of you." She shook her head at us, always the responsible one in our trio.

"Oh, come on," I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm sure he's good. I mean he made Nessie and she's the cutest." I laughed when Bella blushed. It was too easy to make her do that.

"Can we stop talking about this please? Let's talk about this thing your dad is taking you to tonight. Who do you think he wants you to meet?" Bella asked, a master at averting questions away from herself.

"I don't know. I'm hoping that maybe he's dating someone. It's not healthy that he never got out there after Mom died." I always wanted Dad to meet someone. His heart was broken and I always felt responsible for that. Maybe if he fell in love again, I wouldn't feel so guilty about what I had done.

Alice huffed and pouted, "I was hoping to become your step-mother some day."

Bella laughed while I felt like slapping Alice across the face. I'm sure I looked like I was about to do just that.

"Alice. You were _just_ talking about boring Jasper a second ago. Stay away from my dad!"

Bella laughed harder and held her stomach.

"Oh, lighten up, Rose. He's just hot. Jasper if definitely the man for me. I knew it the moment I saw him in your driveway. Fate brought us together. His mom was meant to work for your dad, because you and I are best friends and of course he and I would cross paths sooner or later. Thankfully it's sooner." Alice got that dreamy look again as she smiled, watching the woman doing her nails.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her silliness.

"Okay, you're all done, miss," my lady said.

I thanked her before moving for my nails to dry. Hair and make up was next. Bella joined me first.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and told me she was perfect. I envied her so much, but I loved her, so I had no idea why I felt this way around her. She was just so lucky, she had a lovely little girl and a loving husband.

The silence was nice, until Alice joined us again, talking about Jasper. Okay, I was happy for her, but the girl had to chill a little. They just met.

_And you might as well have just met Jacob too. Give her a break._

I rolled my eyes at myself, yet again, and listened to Alice. At least there was finally a man that got her this excited.

"Please tell me you guys fucked." I said, wanting to hear exciting details.

Her mouth fell open while Bella coughed.

"Of course not!" She yelled at me, "We just met, Rose. I'm not a slut like you." Alice seemed a little mad that I even asked.

I just laughed and shrugged. At least I knew I was easy. I had no idea how Bella held out with Edward for over three months when they first started dating. And to top it off, he was her first. I could not imagine being with only one guy... Well, I guess now I could.

_Wow, did I just think that?_

I had a lot of fun for the rest of our salon visit. Alice talked about Jasper mostly and I filled them in on Jacob a little. They seemed happy for me. They told me I was in love, but I laughed it off.

I bid them goodbye. Alice was spending the night with Jasper and Bella was having a family dinner with Edward's parents and Emmett.

I went home and changed into the dress Dad had gotten me in New York. It was a black one shouldered dress overlaid with a deep purple light weight fabric which wrapped around and gathered on one side drawing attention to my tiny waist. I grabbed some high heels and a bangle to finish the outfit off. My hair was done and so was my make up. I was all ready.

I heard a knocking at my door just as I went to walk out.

"Rosie? You ready, sweetheart?" Dad asked.

I opened the door and smiled. I nodded and hugged him.

"Well, you look so beautiful." He shook his head as he looked at me.

"Thanks. You look handsome... Who are you trying to impress, huh?" I asked, trying to get something out of him.

_Please, please let it be a woman._

He just gave me a strange look and laughed, "Let's go. We'll be late."

"Fine," I sighed and took his hand when he offered it.

There was a limo waiting in the driveway. I thanked the driver as I slipped into the back with Dad.

Mr. Andrews and his wife were in the limo already, going with us, so thankfully Dad and I didn't have to talk about my career choice on the drive over. It was still too soon and too tense around us on that subject. Besides, I hardly had any time with him since Monday night, what with him being in New York and all.

The drive over was boring. Dad and Mr. Andrews talked about business while his wife and I looked out the window at the other cars.

For the next hour I was by Dad's side. He was talking to another business man. Each one looked the same, dressed the same with the same beautiful women by their sides. I kept glancing around, wanting to meet this woman Dad wanted to introduce me to.

When the man that Dad had been speaking to finally excused himself, I hooked my arm around Dad's and got his attention.

"So, when do I get to meet this woman?" I asked excitedly.

Dad frowned and gave me a confused smile, "Woman?" he asked.

Somewhere in the last four days I had convinced myself that he had a girlfriend. But I was clearly wrong.

"The man I want you to meet hasn't arrived yet. He should be here shortly." He smiled handsomely and kissed the top of my head.

I was so confused. Dad was gay? I mean... that's alright. But, ummm what?

I didn't have time to question him any further before he spoke up again, "Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Dad was smiling and looking across the room to the two men and a woman walking towards us.

The woman was a young redhead, maybe in her early thirties. The man to her right was around Dad's age. He had dark hair and olive skin, quiet handsome. And the man to her left was clearly the older man's son. They looked the same, minus a couple of decades.

The younger one was staring at me with a half smile across his face. I couldn't help it that I got a disgusted look across my own face. He just laughed lightly and smiled wider at me.

_What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

"Royce, nice to see you again." Dad extended his hand and the older man and he shook hands firmly.

"Alexander, this is Courtney." He said, smiling at the woman, "Alexander and I recently started working together." Royce told Courtney.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly as Dad kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Courtney," Dad said, being the gentleman he was. "And this is my lovely daughter, Rosalie... This young man right here is Royce's son, he's been working with his father ever since he finished college. His name is also Royce." Dad was smiling ear to ear.

_Oh, god... He's setting me up with his business partner's kid?_

I sighed and forced a smile when both men shook my hand lightly.

"You're father speaks about you all the time. You're even more beautiful in person," Royce... Senior? said.

I held my forced smile and felt extremely awkward.

"Rosalie, would you like to get a drink with me?" Royce... Junior asked.

I opened my mouth to say hell no, when Dad nudged me.

"Sure," I took a deep breath and reluctantly took the hand he was offering me.

Everyone was smiling and looking at us. I did not like it one bit, and I did not like the way Royce looked me up and down, clearly approving of my looks. It was strange because I usually took pride in impressing someone with my beauty. I had a bad vibe about him.

We approached the bar and he ordered me a white wine. I stopped the bartender and insisted on red. I liked red and I could order for myself. Who'd he think he was?

"Ah, a woman who can order her own drink, I like that." He said, turning his body towards mine, way too close for comfort as we waited for our drinks.

I gave him a confused stare. There were women who couldn't order for themselves?

"So, Alexander wanted us to meet. I could hardly wait. My father's right, you're much more beautiful then your father led us to believe. And trust me, he speaks very highly of you."

I wasn't blind, I knew Royce was a great catch. He was extremely good looking, and seriously rich if his father really was doing anything like Dad. What girl wouldn't be falling all over herself for him?

Well, me. Clearly.

I had a guy already. Jacob was much better than Royce. It didn't matter if he wasn't as rich as me. And it shouldn't. Of course I told myself this. I'm sure Dad would have a problem with it, even if I didn't.

I didn't mean to smile, but I did, simply because I had Jacob on my mind.

Royce mistook my smile as directed at him and took the go ahead to continue talking. He was very self obsessed. In the short amount of time it took me to drink my wine he had already gone through his childhood and teenage years, trying to impress me at how good he was at everything.

We were onto the college years now and out on the balcony. I was on my second red wine, looking at him, bored out of my mind.

I wasn't really listening as I glanced out and looked to the lights in the night. I gasped and pulled back a little when I felt his hand by my face, "You feel it too, don't you?" he asked. The back of his hand was brushing my cheekbone, pushing my hair back slightly.

"What?" I quickly asked.

"That we'd be perfect together. You'd make your father so happy if you went out with me. Let me take you out, Rosie?" he asked.

_Rosie? Oh, hell no!_

"You're kidding? There's no way I'd date you just to make my dad happy. How messed up is that? _And_ it's _Rosalie_, not Rosie!" I was fuming. I had enough of his shit. Royce was anything but perfect for me.

I only had Jacob on my mind. I wished I was with him at the beach, not here, wanting to kill myself from boredom and frustration.

Royce was smiling brighter now. Oh, god. He was like all the other guys. He liked this side of me. _Great..._

"So you'll let me take you out, then." He spoke confidently.

"No!" I backed up and swatted his hand away from my face.

Before I could wrap my head around what was happening, his hand was gripping my arm, somewhat tightly. I struggled to get free, "Hey! Let go," I demanded. Sadly, we were alone out on the balcony and no one could hear or help me stop him from doing what he did next.

His lips took mine in a rough kiss. I pulled away as soon as he released me.

The sick bastard was smiling, "Mmm, I like you too much already, Rosie. Don't try to fight it. You know you like me."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. He just didn't get it, did he?

His hand finally let my arm go completely and I stormed off, going back inside to tell Dad I was leaving.

_Fuck this!_


	8. Enough for Tonight

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.  
Special thanks to my beta obsessedmom._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
Enough or Tonight

Jacob POV

It was getting late, but none of us had anything to do tomorrow, so we continued drinking and just hanging out down by the beach. Jared and I were throwing the football around and I was currently standing in the water. It was oddly warm out and the cool water felt nice.

I couldn't help thinking about Rosalie though. As much fun as my friends were, I had to admit she was lots more fun. She got me in a different way. In a complete way. I knew I was totally whipped already, but I could hardly care.

She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair flowing around her face in the wind like it was now...

_Like it was now?_

Yes, now, you moron.

_God, she's stunning._

Jared had thrown me the ball and I had yet to throw it back. I totally forgot about it truthfully. My eyes were trained on Rosalie. I smiled as I watched her pull her high heels off, running towards me in an expensive dress that clung to each curve perfectly.

I knew she was meant to be at a party with her father tonight and it seemed like she had been and left. Her Plymouth was sitting in the parking lot so I knew she drove here alone.

"Yo, Jake! Ball!"

I aimlessly threw Jared the ball just before Rosalie laughed, reaching the edge of the water and running through it, getting part of her pretty dress wet. She ran right into my open arms and hid her face in my chest.

With a huge smile on my face, I held her close, aware that everyone was looking at us with smiles too. I had good friends. After a minute of looking, they all went back to what they were doing and Jared left us alone. I had no problem with people knowing we were together. I was proud of her and I wouldn't let her be a dirty little secret. She was more.

"Rose, what are you doing here baby?" I whispered into her hair.

She inhaled deeply and continued to hold me tightly. "I missed you too much," she simply said.

"Weren't you meant to be with your dad tonight?"

She finally looked up at me and nodded, our arms never letting each other go.

"I went, I left. I got the driver to take me home so I could get my car and come see you... I don't belong there... I belong with you." Her eyes were watering as her words owned me.

I shook my head and smiled, "And I belong with you," I whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

Her fingers moved into my hair as we kissed. "Don't leave me," she whispered as the kiss broke.

Was she crazy? I'd never leave her.

"How can I leave someone I belong to?" I asked with a smile, kissing her forehead now.

She sighed and brought her head to my chest again, just being still with me. I rested my chin atop her head, smelling her wonderful scent of lemongrass and looked over at my friends.

I kissed the top of her head before filling my lungs with her scent once more. "Want to get out of here?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded, but held me closely still.

I somehow pulled her off me and held her hand. We walked to my group of friends, did a quick introduction then told them we were going to be off.

"Let's take my car," I suggested, "I'll bring you back to yours whenever you're ready."

She nodded and held my hand tightly as we made our way to my car. We picked up both our shoes and threw them into my backseat before coming to sit in the car ourselves.

I could sense that something was off, but I knew not to push. Rosalie was Rosalie and no one could pull information from her. She'd say what she wanted when she wanted, not because someone told her to.

"Can I spend the night with you?" The small unsure voice didn't sounds like Rosalie's, but it definitely was.

"Of course. Dad's probably asleep. You up for some sneaking around?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I started up the car. I was aware that Dad probably knew about Rosalie and me by now, but that was okay. After really thinking about it, I knew that my father would never let her go just because we were together. I had to give him more credit than that. He had always been a good man.

She laughed and it sounded like singing to my ears, making me smile happily.

"Sure," she answered, her laugh coming to a slow stop.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, holding her hand in my lap for the rest of the short drive. We stayed quiet as we entered the still house and made it into my bedroom. I sat her down on my small bed as she looked around my room with a smile. This was her first time here.

I felt a little embarrassed at the state of my home compared to hers. I mean, her bedroom alone was bigger than our whole house. She didn't once mention the huge gap in our classes. It was hard to believe it didn't bother her, but it clearly didn't.

"Take you dress off, I'll get you a t-shirt." I told her before going to get a towel and t-shirt for her.

She was now sitting on my bed in only a g-string. I swallowed hard and tried not to look at her breasts, because, damn it, I was already hard at the sight on my bed. I handed her the t-shirt and knelt in front of her, wiping her legs and feet clean of the sand. She smiled down at me as my t-shirt swallowed her small frame. She was still beautiful, pulling her hair out of the t-shirt and just watching me clean her.

"You tired?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and told her to lay down.

_Not now, Jake,_ I told myself. _She's more than someone who relieves your tension. Here's the perfect chance to prove that to her._

I undressed down to my boxers and wiped my own legs and feet before joining her in the bed. I hardly fit in here by myself, let alone with another person. I had never before been so happy that this bed was so small. Rosalie ended up on my chest just so we could both be in it. I loved the feel of her body against me, her legs tangled with mine.

I closed my eyes and stroked her soft hair so she'd fall asleep. She sighed heavily against my chest.

"Isn't your dad going to be worried about you?" I asked, "You want to give him a call?"

She sighed again, "No," she responded, "He doesn't get me like I thought he did."

I felt angry with him. From the way Rosalie was, I was sure they had a good relationship. It seemed that they had some sort of fight tonight though.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, looking down at her as she looked up at me.

"No," she shook her head. "Can we just sleep?"

"Yeah," I nodded, letting it go because she obviously wanted me to.

With another light kiss, we both drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0

I woke up to a very pleasant grinding against my morning erection. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed Rosalie's soft lips were on my neck. She was straddling me, grinding her hot core against my hardness.

I moaned with my eyes still closed and brought my hands to her hips, slipping them around to massage her tight soft ass. She moaned in response, my approval only urging her to grind harder.

"Morning," she whispered, her hot breath spreading over my neck.

"Morning, baby," I whispered.

She pulled back and looked down at me, still grinding. I gripped her hips a little tighter and smiled. I loved waking up to her this way. _Any_ way.

Her soft lips quickly attacked my neck again, making me laugh lightly and growl as I somehow flipped us so she was under me, my lips kissing over her throat.

"Oh... fuck..." She breathed, pressing her hips up to me to create more friction.

I was all set to take her signal to go ahead, reaching between us to pull my throbbing dick out of my boxers when...

"Jake, it's... Whoa!"

Both Rosalie and I froze to the sound of Dad's voice.

Rosalie groaned and covered her face, hiding it into my shoulder as I turned to him. Thank god we were under the covers.

"What the fuck happened to knocking?" I asked angrily.

My door was already closed, Dad yelling his sorry from the other side. I could hear him muttering something else as he walked away.

I looked down at Rosalie and we both shared a forced smile before laughing.

"I don't normally have women in my bed," I explained.

"That's a good thing," She nodded, pushing me off her and stumbling out of the bed, making me feel cold without her.

Again; _What ever happened to knocking?_ I was screwed now... Well, more like I _wasn't_ screwed now.

"It doesn't seem like a good thing." I stated considering her leaving me this way, "Where are you going?" I asked.

Rosalie was going through my drawer, pulling out a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

"I gotta go out there and face your dad..." She trailed off as she pulled the pants up and tied them so they wouldn't fall down her hips, "Are you okay with Billy... knowing... about us?" she asked.

She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed while I watched her. I could definitely get used to her being here.

"Yeah," I nodded, reaching over and taking a hold of her hand.

She looked to me with unsure eyes and tilted her head.

"I'm serious. My dad will be fine with this." I told her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded and stood again. She walked the few steps to my door and softly opened it. She was braver than me. No way I'd be able to face her dad if he caught us like that.

Rosalie disappeared through the door and I sighed heavily, looking down at my problem.

_Great._

I cursed under my breath and got out of the bed, pulling a pair of black sweatpants on that were laying on the floor from the other day. I ran my hand through my short hair after pulling the pants on and left my bedroom.

I could hear Rosalie and Dad talking while I was walking in. He must have just asked her how she likes La Push.

"No. It's really nice here. I've never been here before, actually. It's beautiful... and I met Jake's friends last night,"

I smiled to myself, simply because I could hear her voice. And see her as I entered the kitchen. She was so at ease in my world. I loved that she felt this way around me.

Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and she was standing by the sink with a mug in both hands.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Dad announced my arrival.

_Ah, please don't say head._

I stared at him harshly and heard Rosalie laugh. She obviously knew what was on my mind. She fucking started the problem if you ask me.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were having a sleep over." Dad had a knowing smirk on his face, looking between Rosalie and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Billy. I asked Jake if I could stay... I kinda didn't want to go home last night... It won't happen again," she told him.

I frowned and started at her. _Why the hell not?_

Dad laughed again when he saw my face. "Oh, I'm sure it will happen again, but don't worry, just inform me next time. You're welcome in our home anytime." Dad smiled at her.

She looked into her coffee and smiled, thanking him softly. It was so nice to see these little glimpses of shyness in her, they were rare but nevertheless still there.

"So, what are you kids up to today?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Rosalie looked to me for answers and I looked to Dad to answer, "I'm not sure. Maybe we'll just hang around here... or go to the beach?" I answered while asking Rosalie the question too. I wasn't sure if she was ready to go home yet.

She nodded.

Rosalie spent a big amount of the weekend here in La Push. I was not complaining, I loved having her here. We hung out at the beach and worked on my Camaro in my garage. That one very teasing dream I had when I first met her actually played out quite nicely. My dream did her mouth no justice. She was amazing. Of course I returned the favor when she was laid out on my bed later that night like an offering.

I noticed her dad called a lot and asked where she was, but she was still angry with him and not wanting to talk to me about it, so I just let it go.

The work week began and we went back to our normal schedules. Rosalie went out with her father on Monday night, just like every week, and we just talked on the phone that night before bed.

On Tuesday we all took Britney out to dinner, Rosalie and I sneaking away in her car as soon as it was over. We overlooked the beach again and stayed quietly together. She still refused to talk.

I was hanging out with Jared and Paul on Wednesday so Rosalie spent some time with her friends too. We talked on the phone before bed that night too. I found it hard to sleep without hearing her wish me sweet dreams. I was becoming seriously addicted to this girl. She drove me crazy and made me love her with everything she did and said, good or bad, it didn't matter. I even fucking loved it when she called me a moron. I was gone. Completely hers.

Thursday was a little more interesting than the previous days; Rosalie's best friend Bella invited us to her house for dinner.

"Hey, guys, come on in," The tall guy with a mess of hair atop his head told us as we entered. He was Bella's husband Edward no doubt.

"I'm Edward," He extended his hand with a smile and I shook it.

"Jacob," I returned the smile and saw a small pretty brunette walk up behind him. She had a pink bundle in her arms that I noticed must have been their daughter Nessie.

She smiled at me, biting on her lip, "Hey, Rose... Hi, Jake, welcome to our home. I'm so glad you came, Rose doesn't shut up about you," she said, now smiling wider and looking at Rosalie.

I smiled and looked at Rosalie, slipping my arm around her waist. She glared at Bella and wrapped her own arm around me.

"You're lucky Nessie's in your arms right now or you'd be a dead woman, Swan," Rosalie threatened.

Bella just laughed and shook her head, reminding Rosalie that it was 'Cullen' now that she and Edward were married. She and Rosalie were clearly very close and Rosalie's threats had no affect on her.

"Emmett and Amanda are in the living room. We'll be right back. Edward's dad is coming to take Nessie. He'll be here any second," Bella told us. "Will you get her baby bag, love?" she asked Edward.

Edward grabbed the pink bag and put his arm around Bella's shoulders, kissing her head as Rosalie and I walked to the living room.

There was a guy around my size sitting next to a girl that looked strangely like Bella. I mean, the face was a little different, but she was a small brunette with big brown eyes and pale skin, much like Bella.

"Rosie," he smiled. A grown man with dimples was definitely not something you saw everyday.

"Ass wipe," she greeted coldly. I fought back a laugh as did he. He looked to me, smiled and shook my hand while standing. He introduced himself as Emmett, Edward's brother, and his girlfriend was of course Amanda.

I sensed that Rosalie didn't like Emmett and it was obvious they shared some history. I wasn't sure what, but it made me a little jealous anyway. He was comfortable with her though and there were no bad vibes coming from him.

When Bella and Edward returned, Alice and Jasper arrived. Alice was funny, she kept looking between Rosalie and I, smiling and even clapping with excitement a couple of times. Jasper was cool too. I was shocked to learn they had only known each other for two weeks, if that. They seemed like they had been dating forever.

But I got along with Bella the most. There was something about us that clicked. We talked freely and I knew she would be a good friend to me like she was to Rosalie.

Rosalie seemed to be getting a little upset, so I was eager to get her alone and see what her problem was.

When the wine was finished, we all left Edward and Bella's. I was really glad to meet her friends. They were all awesome, and Alice made me promise I'd come to her house next. I agreed and she was already planning.

As soon as we were in my car, Rosalie was on my ass. I had no idea what the woman was on about. Something about me being into Bella and leaving her; thoughts I would never ever think about.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled, stopping her stupidity.

She huffed and folded her arms. I sighed with frustration and refused to start the car before she talked to me. She never told me the important things and it was getting to me. Our relationship was new and I knew I couldn't expect it all to come at once, but I was just that way; impatient at times.

"You know Emmett, right?" She finally began.

I had no idea what this had to do with Emmett but I played along anyway, "Yeah, Edward's brother. I just met him." _No shit_.

She shot me an unamused look and I shut up, quickly muttering that I was sorry.

"We used to date."

_What?_

I turned to her, rage building inside me. The guy I talked to nicely had dated my girlfriend. Okay, now I was really jealous, and man enough to admit it.

She rolled her eyes at the look on my face.

"Don't be like that," she told me, "It's been over for years... But umm, he broke up with me because he fell for Bella," she admitted, looking into her lap rather than me.

I was still too confused to comfort her just yet.

"But Bella's married to his brother," I frowned.

She looked up at me coldly, "You can love someone without them loving you back, you know."

I sighed and sat back. She really got to me sometimes.

"You know, I fucking hate when you talk to me like I'm an idiot. I'm just trying to understand the history and connect everything here... I'm sorry I'm not as quick as Emmett." I just now noticed I was gripping the steering wheel. I didn't bother letting it go.

She sighed and I could see her shaking her head at me, "_Anyway_," she stressed, "Yes, Emmett fell for her and broke up with me because of it. She and _Edward_ fell in love though, so he's shit out of luck, fucking dating girls who look like her. It's sad... I mean, I know I'm her best friend and of course I'd say this, but she's one of a kind, he's never going to find anyone as good as her... But... they're like really good friends now... and... whatever... It just seems like you and Bella... you..." Her voice was becoming softer and shyer.

I released the steering wheel, realizing I was being a jerk. She was scared I'd do what Emmett did.

"Baby," I moved my hand to her face, nudging her chin lightly with my finger so she'd look at me. Her big brown sad eyes met mine and made me smile. "I am so... so in love with you, no one could make that go away," I admitted.

Telling her this made me feel oddly lighter. I had thought the admission of love would be harder than this, but no, it was easy. Like it should be when it's true.

She just stared at me, so I went on to assure her, "She's cool, but she's not you. You're the only woman I'm interested in. You never have to doubt that." I honestly thought nothing more of Bella's appearance besides that she was obviously a pretty woman. It wasn't even like that. I would never look at another woman that way when I had the most beautiful one. She outdid everyone with her beauty. It was hard to believe she actually wanted someone like me.

_I should be the insecure one. _I thought to myself.

She gave me no time to really think it over anymore than I had. She suddenly launched herself into my arms across the car and I laughed loudly, stroking and kissing her soft hair.

She told me she was sorry, and it didn't even bother me that she didn't tell me she loved me back. This was enough for tonight.


	9. The Best and the Worst Day

**--- READ THE WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME ---**

This chapter is not for shock value. I've had this story outlined, chapter by chapter, since before I even started writing it. My stories are fast paced - because that's just how I am. Deal. Now, this chapter has some sexual violence. I put **--- STOP ---** before the real violence starts, so you have the option of not reading it if you don't want to for personal reasons. You don't need to read past the **--- STOP ---** to understand what's happening. The story will still make sense. And for those who do chose to read it; I tried making it as short and to the point as possible. I didn't want to get too detailed.

_And of course a special thanks to my beta obsessedmom for all her help as always._

_Check out_**_ Rosalie's_****_ earrings and outfit_**_ from this chapter in the photo album._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything._

_Thank you... and on with the read..._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
The Best and the Worst Day

Rosalie POV

His wonderful kisses trailed down my neck, making my back arch and my hands grip his short hair tighter. I never remembered feeling this way during sex. It felt like more because it was with the man I loved.

Yes, it was so obvious in my mind that I loved Jacob Black, but even knowing he felt the same way, didn't make it easy to say. I had only ever loved one man; my father, but that was clearly a very different kind of love. This was exciting, and breathtaking, and... well, this was scary as fuck.

The sensation he caused inside me by pushing my knees back into my chest made me moan louder. I knew Billy was away for the night, but I still felt the need to be quieter in Jacob's bedroom. The house was small and you could hear every sound made.

"No one's here," Jacob breathed.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a silly pleased look on his face even though he had yet to have his release. "You can scream all you want." He made his point.

I narrowed my eyes, a little angry that he knew me so well... at least sexually he did. At the same time as it made me angry, it also made me happy. It was comforting to know I had found the one person that understood me on every level.

_Then fucking let him in on every level._

_Shut the fuck up, I'm having sex here._

_Oh, I noticed._

"Ohhh." My cry filled the house as his thrusts continued, hitting my g-spot again and again until I was flying and then slowly coming down.

_So fucking good..._

I gripped his forearms and groaned as he became a little rougher.

"Oh, yeah baby, fuck yes... harder..." I told him breathlessly.

And like the good guy he was, he listened, filling me up until he joined my high and then released my legs. He relaxed his weight on top of me and breathed heavily into my neck.

I tried to breathe and gain control of my body again as it felt so weak. I couldn't help but giggle when Jacob rolled off me and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, rolling onto my front and looking at him over the edge of the bed.

By this point he was on his back, laid out and smiling, "I'm good." He gave me a cute smile.

I got out of bed and came to join him on the floor, laying my body on top of his now. I loved putting my ear to his chest and listening to his heart rate. It was definitely becoming a favorite thing to do in our alone time.

His arms finally moved around me and we stayed motionless for a good fifteen minutes, just being.

"I'm fucking starving," Jacob broke the silence just as his stomach growled.

So we both got up and put some clothes on, making our way to the kitchen and pulling out what we needed for sandwiches and fruit salad.

We watched each other as we ate and sat at the table.

"You gonna stay with me tonight?" Jacob asked.

"If that's alright?" I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

I was avoiding my father as much as possible. I was afraid he'd make me see Royce again and I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him Royce was the biggest jerk I had ever met. Besides, who was Dad to be setting me up with guys? It was so fucking wrong.

_You could always tell him about Jacob and get him off your back._

_Ha! Yeah right. That would make things a million times worse._

At our Monday night dinner all he did was talk about how perfect Royce would be for me, how both our families have something to offer each other. And he wouldn't hear it when I tried telling him I wasn't interested.

Dad and I were drifting apart and I hated it. What ever happened to the days when we used to understand each other? The days we listened and took in what the other was saying.

"Of course it's alright. I love having you with me." Jacob's bright smile brought me out of my thoughts. I just wanted to spend every minute with him. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. I was so in love with him, my best friends were right.

"Want to go for a walk along the beach? It's nice out," he offered.

I quickly nodded and smiled. I loved walking along the beach with him.

We got ready and took a walk down, hand in hand, in silence. This was the perfect day; coming to Jacob's after work on a Friday, making love and taking a walk along the water. I didn't need much.

In further silence, we reached the sand, took our shoes off and left them at the edge, walking down and into the water. The cool breeze felt amazing though my hair and the smell of the beach made me feel calm.

I knew I would remember this time in my life forever. I was in love, young and happy, and for a short while I simply took comfort in knowing that I was living a good moment right now.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob's voice broke the only other sound heard; the crashing of the waves.

"How happy I am," I sighed, letting his hand go and wrapping it around his waist.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled down at me as I looked up into his amazing dark eyes, surrounded by those beautiful thick lashes of his.

I hummed and nodded.

"Can I give you something and hopefully make my girl even happier?" he asked.

I swear he was the sweetest man I had ever met and he was so young. I could only imagine how much better he'd become with age.

I just looked up at him. Men had given me many gifts before. And as beautiful as they were; shiny and new, I honestly didn't care. So I stayed quiet and continued to look up at him, wondering what it might be. Knowing Jacob, it was be different and I had nothing to worry about.

"When my mom and dad started dating, like a million years ago, he made her something she always used to wear. I know it's silly, but it's one of the only things I remember about her," His voice was sad but hopeful and I was glad he at least remembered something about his mother.

I had nothing. She was gone before I was even born.

By now we had stopped walking and came to stand before each other. I pulled my hair back behind my ears, hoping it would outdo the wind coming in from the ocean.

"My mother knew she was dying, so she made this box up for me of all her favorite things and stuff she wanted me to have." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet bag, undoing the strings and taking what was inside out, holding it in his palm now.

He opened it up between us and I looked down at the loveliest pair of earrings I had ever seen. They were made out of a dark metal and had stones which were held in place by a thin wire. The stones themselves looked like they had wire going through them also. They were beyond beautiful.

My eyes darted up at him as he was looking at me. "She put a note with these, telling me this wasn't for me, it was for the woman that owned my heart... because when Dad gave them to her, he told her that was the reason. He spent weeks making them perfect and in those weeks, he only fell deeper in love with her."

I was fresh out of words as I listened to the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I couldn't believe he loved me this much.

"I can't..." My voice was weak and I didn't know what to say.

"Please have them. If you don't like them, you don't have to wear them, but I want to do as my mother tells me... These belong with you, not me."

I looked at them, sitting in the palm of his hand before reaching for them and putting them on. I felt so beautiful when he looked at me this way. Not the kind of beautiful everyone else made me feel. This was inner beauty. He loved more than what was on the outside.

I threw my arms around him when I was done putting them on and felt a few tears escape. "They're so beautiful, Jake... Thank you," I whispered.

He laughed lightly and pulled me back. I let him kiss me deeply, returning it for a long moment. "I'm so happy when I'm with you," he told me.

I nodded as he wiped my face, "Me too..."

His hands moved into my hair, looking at his mother's earrings on me. I smiled for him. I was so happy. I never even knew this existed so strongly.

I held him closer, moving my face into his chest again, "I wish my mom left me a box," I sighed, "Can I see yours someday?" I asked, unsure if it was asking too much.

He kissed the top of my head. "Whenever you want," he responded.

We stayed this way, holding each other and looking out into the water for awhile longer. The sun was going down, creating a magnificent red outline in the sky. I sighed contently and relaxed against his big build.

"How long has it been just your dad and you?" he asked suddenly. The question was soft and not demanding and I knew he didn't expect me to answer, because quiet honestly, I never talked about this kind of stuff. But it was time, time to let him in a little deeper. I wanted him to know me.

"Since I was born," I sighed, "I killed her."

Jacob was suddenly stiff and pushing my shoulders so he could look down at me. His brows were furrowed and he looked seriously hurt for some reason.

"She died giving birth to me," I explained. The guilt and pain began pumping through my veins as I told him.

"Oh, Rose... I'm sorry." He truly was, his eyes becoming a little red around the edges. "She was beautiful... I've seen pictures around your house... I bet she loved you a lot."

I nodded. Dad had told me how happy Mom was when she was pregnant with me. She wanted nothing more than a cute little girl to call her own. All her dreams were coming true until the time actually came, until I ruined it all.

"It doesn't matter... It's not fair, you know," The tears started forming and I fucking hated them. They burned like hell. "They loved each other so much.... And my dad's never even tried dating again... I broke up..." _Something that was even stronger than what we have._ The thought scared the shit out of me. I broke my father's heart by taking my mother from him.

Jacob shushed me and pulled me into his chest again, stroking my hair the way he had taken to when soothing and relaxing me. "I'm sure they don't blame you, baby… It's not your fault. They wanted to start a family and you became their number one; the way that it should be. Your father loves you and so did your mother. I'm sure they'd do anything for you," he said, sighing and kissing the top of my head. He kept telling me he was sorry, but no one could be more sorry than I was over what I had done.

I hated that I was so weak right now, but at the same time, it meant something. It meant something that I could tell Jacob this. I never really broke down in front of people. I never even told my father I felt this way.

0o0o0

I left Jacob's house at around six the next night. It was Saturday and we had plans to go out into the city with a couple of his friends. We were going to a club someone's friend was a DJ at. Whatever, I was just excited to be going out with Jacob and having fun.

So, I pulled my Plymouth up in front of our garage, eager to get inside, eat and get ready for tonight. We were going to have so much fun just dancing the night away. I invited Alice and Bella but they both had plans with their men tonight, which was cool of course.

Humming to myself, I entered through the front door and stopped when I saw Dad and Stephanie talking by the stairs. She seemed a little upset and it made me frown. He better not have been mean to her.

Stephanie looked to me and gave me a small smile before looking at Dad again and walking up the stairs.

Dad sighed and ran his hand over his face. He seemed upset too.

"What was that about?" I asked when Stephanie was gone.

"Nothing." His eyes finally fell on me and I knew it was a bad idea that I spoke up.

I hadn't been home since yesterday morning, having gone to Jacob's right after work and sleeping there Friday. I just couldn't leave him. I needed him after telling him about my mother. He wrapped me up in his arms and we just slept peacefully. It felt good to get it off my chest.

"Where have you been all night?" Dad questioned. He was in one of his asshole moods again. I loved him to death, but he could be someone I didn't like at times.

I really felt like I didn't have to explain myself, but this was Dad after all and I lived under his roof, not because I needed to but because I wanted to. We were everything to one another and I didn't want to move just to move.

"I hung out with Alice and we lost track of time, so I just slept at her place," I lied. Fuck, I hated lying to him. It felt so horrible.

His eyes narrowed and I knew I was in shit. He knew something.

"Why are you lying to me, Rosalie?"

I swallowed and didn't know what to say. Why was I lying? Why couldn't I just tell him I had a boyfriend I was head over heels for?

_Because it's your father Alexander. He'd never understand why you chose Jacob. He'd make things... bad... for you both._

"I..." didn't know what to say.

"Stephanie and Jasper had a family dinner and invited Alice. She was there all night. I know you weren't with her."

_Shit!_

We stood by the foot of the stairs and I refused to tell him. I was an adult. He didn't need to know where I was every second.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you over this now. Royce is coming over and you need to look presentable. Go shower and change," Dad instructed.

"Excuse me?" I asked without thinking.

Dad arched an eyebrow at me, probably mirroring my own expression.

Why the fuck was _Royce_ coming here?

"He told me you two hit it off the other night and I suggested he come to dinner and then maybe you two can go out. He's a nice guy, Rosalie. Give him a chance." What. The. Fuck... Really?

"No!" I shook my head, crossing my arms and looking at him in disbelief.

I guess I couldn't blame him. I never told him about the way Royce was with me outside at that stupid party last week. I simply told him I was leaving and didn't say another word I was so angry. I went to Jacob as fast as possible. He calmed me and the anger I felt towards Royce faded.

"No?" he questioned. "Get up stairs, put something nice on and act like a lady when he gets here. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Don't even think about embarrassing me tonight." His voice was loud and stern and I don't know what it was inside me that made me listen to him when he was this way. I didn't want to embarrass him. I didn't want him mad at me. Ever.

My eyes watered from anger more than anything else as I stormed up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut and pressed my back into the door, calming my breathing as much as I could.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and brought Jacob's number up in my contacts. After only two rings he answered, "Hey, beautiful," making me smile.

"Hey, babe..." I didn't want to do this. I wanted to spend the night out with him but I knew there would be no way that would happen now. Dad would be furious if I just left the house now and stood Royce up.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled his perfect voice and I sighed.

"I'm a bitch and I can't come tonight... I'm sorry, I know..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

He laughed, "Well, just because you're a bitch doesn't mean you can't come out tonight. Come on, baby, we're going to have so much fun. I'll spin you around all night and show you my awesome dance moves," he said lightly. He was so freeing. Everything was easy with him.

"I want to. It's not that I don't want to. I just can't. Dad came up with some last minute plans and I can't get out of them. I'm really sorry,"

I didn't want to lose it, but I felt so angry that Royce was taking me away from _my boyfriend_. This was so wrong.

"Damn... That sucks, but you do what you gotta do, babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I feel like shit," As much as I didn't want to let Dad down, I didn't want to let Jacob down either. I knew he was looking forward to tonight. As much as I had been.

"Baby, don't worry about it. We can go out next week. I understand you have a life outside of me." He knew my father was important to me and never questioned that. He knew how it was; it was just him and Billy too.

"Okay," I nodded, biting on my lip and channeling the anger there.

We shared a sweet goodbye before I pushed myself off the door and went to shower. I took the earrings off and sat them on top of my dresser, smiling while I took a minute to just look at them. The girly girl inside me wanted to squeal at the fact that Jacob loved her, but I didn't have time for that right now.

I didn't even think to care as I applied some light make-up and chose a random black dress to throw on. It was fine for dinner and in case Dad actually did make me go out somewhere with Royce afterwards I wouldn't have to change again. I quickly did an up do with my hair and threw on a pair of red shoes to at least have some color on, even though this did feel like more of an all-black event.

I cringed as I walked down the stairs and heard Dad and Royce laughing in the dining room. How could Dad not see right through that sick fuck?

Mario, the chef that did our dinner parties was placing the food on the table as both Dad and Royce stood up to greet me.

Dad smiled brightly. It oddly made me less mad at him. He seemed pleased that I at least made an effort and dressed in something nice. I guess all my dresses were nice. I couldn't go wrong with whatever I picked.

My face fell a little as I looked to Royce. I wanted to gag. He screamed slime ball, even through his handsome looks. His eyes roamed over my body in a way I usually loved to be looked at. But I was changing. I didn't want anyone looking at me this way anymore. It made me feel dirty and like an object rather than a person.

"Nice to see you, Rosie. I missed you," Royce said as I walked over and he took my hand, kissing it and rubbing over my knuckles.

I frowned watching his lips linger on my skin. I pulled my hand away and went to sit in my chair across from Royce while Dad sat at the head of the table.

We thanked Mario and began dinner while they talked about business. Royce was clearly well educated, but I couldn't begin to care. He did not impress me by being friendly with my father. My mind kept wandering to Jacob. I hated that our night of fun was interrupted.

_I fucking hate Royce!_

I looked to Dad, feeling hate as well.

_Whoa there, he doesn't know. Redirect that hate back to the jerk off at hand._

I looked back to Royce and narrowed my eyes. He smiled at me and winked when Dad was calling Stephanie over to clear the table.

I noticed dinner was over and I had hardly touched my food.

While Stephanie cleared the table, Dad spoke up, "Well, I'm full. That was wonderful."

Royce agreed and thanked him for the invitation, "... and I've been dying to see Rosie again," he added. Again with the fucking _Rosie_.

That brought a big smile to Dad's face and an obvious frown to Stephanie's. She and Dad shared another look and I, again, wondered what that whole thing was about.

"I have a lot of work to get done. Why don't you two go out and have some fun? It's Saturday night after all and you're both young. I'm sure Rosie would enjoy a night on the town," Dad chuckled.

_I hate you!_

No you don't.

"I would like nothing more. I already have somewhere in mind." Royce said, standing and coming to my side of the table.

He and Dad shook hands before Dad smiled at me and left Royce and I alone.

"Come on, Rosie. I'm taking you dancing." Royce said, forcefully taking my hand and pulling me out of my chair.

I fell into his chest at the force and not being able to steady myself in the heels. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I knew you liked me," he said confidently.

"No, I _don't_." I spoke through my teeth as I pulled myself back and straightened out.

He shook his head at me, smiling the whole time as he led the way out. I'd rather be dragged through hell than be going out with this ass, but here I am...

He opened the door to his shiny black Ferrari and I slipped into the leather, rolling my eyes and feeling like a complete slut for some reason. This was so very wrong. I felt like I was cheating on Jacob. I mean, I might as well be. I was meant to be with him and here I was with... Royce Jr,_ AKA Fucking Asshole._

How the hell did this night turn into something I was dreading from something I was looking forward to so much? This wasn't fair.

I pouted and held my arms across my chest while Royce talked about his stupid car and the business deal his family was making with my father.

_I don't fucking care!_

I just stayed quiet and looked out the window. The dim highway turned into city lights in what seemed like hours, Royce's hand somehow finding its way onto my knee. I pushed it away but he was persistent. I couldn't win.

_Just don't fucking kiss me again or your balls are gonna get it, buddy,_ I thought to myself, wishing I had said it out loud. But I figured if I just kept my mouth shut and got tonight out of the way, I'd be fine. I'd tell Dad that Royce really wasn't for me and ask him to please leave it alone. He'd understand when we had a heart to heart. I just had to work my charm on him and he'd do whatever I asked.

I sighed with the thought, feeling a little better with knowing this would soon be over.

We pulled up outside a club and Royce helped me out of my seat. The valet took the keys and I stood behind Royce as he talked to the doorman. The man soon lifted the red rope and we stepped in.

From there, we made it to the bar. Royce smiled stupidly as he let me order my own drink. He thought he was so smart.

_Please, shoot me now?_

Who are you talking to?

_Ah... fuck._

I rolled my eyes and sat on the stool offered to me by the man to my left. Royce came in close, wrapping his arm around my waist and actually smelling my shoulder, "God, you smell so tempting," he breathed against my ear.

I shrugged out of his hold but he still kept his arm around me proudly, telling me I was the most beautiful woman in here. _Who fucking cares if I am?_

It was getting harder and harder to bite my tongue. At least we were in a crowded place.

Royce dragged me to the dance floor and pretty much made me dance. Well, it wasn't so much dancing as it was him groping me and grinding up into my ass.

_You were right; you are a slut._

Shut up!

_Slut._

I was seriously losing it, the two voices in my head yelling at one another. I just wanted tonight to be over.

"Ready for our next location?" Royce asked me over the music. We had been here an hour, although it seemed like a whole lot longer. "This place is boring," he added.

_Let's just get this over and done with already,_ I thought with a nod.

He smiled and led the way out, holding onto my hand. As we stood and waited for his car, he pushed loose strands of hair from my face and smiled at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My friend is having this party. I completely forgot. It will be much better than the club, you'll see. We'll have fun." He winked.

_Gag!_

The car arrived and I was helped inside again. Like I couldn't do it by myself or something.

This time, the drive was short and the hotel valet was taking the car. I frowned, wondering why we were at this huge hotel when we were meant to be going to a party.

"The party is here," Royce answered my unspoken question and I nodded, not fully believing him. I felt like I was walking into something really bad, but I didn't know how to walk away now.

"Don't be angry," I began before we reached the elevator, "but I kinda want to go home." I spoke up. Why the fuck did I sound so weak and unsure of myself? This wasn't me. I was strong and independent. But sadly I realized this fact way too late; he was holding my elbow and pulling me inside.

He told the elevator attendant what floor and then looked to me again. "We'll just stay for half an hour, and then I'll take you home if you still feel that way. Promise." Somehow I just didn't trust that smile.

Our floor came up and Royce nodded to the man while holding me firmly around the waist and directed me to the door.

I felt panic rising as I realized I walked right into his trap.

He took out his card and swiped it, forcing me into the dark room. This was definitely not a friend's party. I quickly turned to leave the room but Royce was before me, taking me into his arms.

"Oh, Rosie," he sighed and I could hear the grin on his face, "this will be so much better than some stupid party." He laughed. I panicked, wanting out of here.

I pushed on his chest but he held tighter, locking my arms between us.

"Royce, let go," I warned in the most menacing voice I could muster.

"Why?" He asked, making me gasp as his hand moved down to my ass and he squeezed, fucking hard.

"Because, I don't want this. You said we were going to a party." I pushed harder and realized my cheeks were wet as my attempts failed.

His laughter filled the room. My eyes were adjusted to the darkness now and I could see everything clearly. I scanned the room for anything that might help, but there was nothing. I had no idea what to do.

"That was just to get you alone. You do want this, you just don't see it. It's who you are. You want to make your father proud and happy. Being with me would make him happy." My eyes widened as his hands pulled my dress up. I fought to push it down.

"I don't think," I breathed through my panic, "sleeping with anyone is what makes him happy... Royce, stop!" I demanded, feeling more of my thighs become exposed.

_Please god, don't do this to me._

**--- STOP ---**

"Come on!" He demanded, pushing me back. I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me so tightly, "You're been fucking teasing me since I arrived at your house... and back at that party last week." He sighed as he moved his face into my neck and inhaled. His hand moved to my dress again, pulling at it and shoving me down into the bed.

I took the opportunity to sit up and slap him as hard as I could. He laughed and growled, grabbing my shoulders tightly and forcing me back down. His body weight was on top of my legs and I couldn't do as I originally planned; kick him in the balls. I never felt so helpless.

My breathing was shallow and no matter how much I fought, it felt like I was just getting weaker and weaker as my dress was pulled higher and higher.

"Royce... please don't..." My pathetic sob broke out. I was a slut. I was about to fuck a guy that wasn't my boyfriend.

_But it's not like you want to. _

It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Something really, _really_ bad was about to happen to me and no one was here to help.

"Stop talking and let me do the work... Just relax and be quiet,"

I cried harder as one of his hands moved to my face, pressing against my forehead so my head was back on the bed, leaving my neck exposed.

"Don't do this to me," I grabbed at his shirt and continued to try and push him back. I was so angry at myself for not being able to.

He shushed me as his legs pushed mine apart, his free hand moving over my panties.

"Get off!" I tried demanding, but he just rubbed harder, making me moan in discomfort.

"You want this, don't you? I can fucking feel you; all hot..."

I did the only thing I could think of and started screaming at the top of my lungs, only to get slapped across the face, getting the wind knocked out of me and gasping for breath.

"I don't want to hurt you... and trust me, you don't want to be black and blue tomorrow. What will we tell your father? Just calm down and stop fighting it... Give in to what you feel, Rosie... I know you want me... They all fucking want me, and I want you... That should mean something. You should feel lucky I want you," He breathed against my neck and sucked on my flesh.

_Lucky?_

I never felt so unlucky in my whole life. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to not think about what he was doing to me. This wouldn't last forever. I just had to get through this until I got to Jacob. He'd know what to do.

_Will he? Or will he hate you?_

I knew it was stupid to think that. He thought I was with my dad, not out with some guy with a plan to rape me.

_He doesn't have to know._

I cried silently, wishing it would be over soon.


	10. When My Dick Does All the Thinking

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.  
Huge thanks to my beta, obsessedmom._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
When My Dick Does All the Thinking

Jacob POV

I stood there, taking a good hard look at what I had done to my garage, my piece of shit shed beside the piece of shit house I had called home for way too many years. I fucking hated this place.

In my time of rage I had destroyed basically everything in here. Jared had given up on me hours ago and had thankfully left. Now Sam was sitting outside, asking me to come out and talk; tell him what happened.

_What happened!?_

She fucking lied. She made me fall in love with her.

_She made me give her my mother's earrings!_

I promised myself I'd only ever give those to my wife, if I ever happened to get married one day... But I fell for her, harder than I had ever fallen and she owned my heart. She owned _me_.

_Not any fucking more!_

I threw whatever it was that was in my hand and it went smashing through the small window.

I refused to believe I was watching Rosalie leave the nightclub across the road from the one I had been at. She was with some... _rich fuck_, getting into his beautiful black Ferrari. It was definitely Rosalie. No one held her beauty. She could not be mistaken for anyone else.

She was meant to be with me, dancing the night away like promised, but instead... she was...

"Fuck!" I went fucking crazy again and grabbed the first thing I could find, destroying the already broken door to the garage.... shed... _whatever!_

I could not get my anger under control.

I think it was because, I knew once the anger went away, the pain would start. I couldn't handle pain.

0o0o0

I didn't go to work the next day. Dad knew better than to say anything to me. He just left and I finally had the house to myself.

I got a dozen missed calls from Rosalie and even more texts.

The last read,

_Baby, are you alright? Your dad won't say what's wrong. Should I come up? Please answer my calls?_

I shook my head and threw my cell phone across the room, letting it land wherever it wanted.

I needed to get out and go for a run. It's the only thing that cleared my mind.

I pulled some sneakers on and decided for a run through the forest this time. All I saw was green, and for those few hours, I was free of all the bull shit and all the pain she was the cause of.

I had no idea how she could pretend to be one way with me, but be something completely different when she was with him.

I realized I was right.

She was that Hale girl. Rosalie fucking Hale. Someone to stay away from.

I never did listen.

And here started my next run. I couldn't stop.

0o0o0

"I told her not to come up," Paul told me.

"Thanks," I replied. We were standing at my door and I wasn't about to let him in. I wanted to be alone. It was bad enough I felt guilty that Dad went out to a friend's house because he couldn't be around me like this.

0o0o0

On Wednesday, I finally made it to work.

I saw Rosalie standing by the entrance, as if waiting for me.

I refused to look at the concerned look on her face. At least she knew she had broken me. It was her plan from the start no doubt.

I walked right past her and noticed I had made it here before any of the guys.

It was just Rosalie... and... me...

_Great._

"Jake... please talk to me?" Her voice made me snap and I worked up all my strength not to lash out at her like a fucking wolf or something.

I walked ahead to the back, ignoring her attempts to talk to me.

"Please," she was now sobbing.

God, she was good at acting.

I walked to the back and threw my stuff into the locker, slamming it shut before walking back into the shop to make up for the shit I had missed the last two days.

We worked together. I had to do this.

"Why are you acting like I don't exist!" Rosalie now screamed through her tears.

I couldn't help but feel the tug at my heart. Everything but my pride was telling me to go hold the broken woman I loved. She needed my arms around her and I just couldn't offer them. I couldn't because I was broken too.

"Because, I fucking wish you didn't!" I yelled back, finally looking at her.

She honestly looked worse than ever. She had no make up on. She looked thrown together. Her hair was even lifeless around her puffy red eyes.

"Don't say that... You don't mean it." She shook her head. I got a feeling she was convincing herself of this more than she was me.

She knew she did something wrong. At least she seemed to regret it now.

Well, it was too damn late.

"Oh, no?" I asked.

I stopped when I saw her actually step back from the rage in my tone of voice. I worked to control myself. I never wanted a woman to look at me with fear for their safety.

More tears covered her face as she shook her head.

"It... it's not... w-what you think... baby... I..." Her voice came out crackly and muffled by tears. It seemed like it was hard for her to speak through them.

"I had no fucking idea your father was some rich guy with a nice car." I stated with a smirk.

Did she really think she could get away with fucking the dark skinned kid her father would never approve of and dating the guy I'm sure her father would have even picked for her himself, at the same time?

"Jake... please... lis..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked calmly, "Him?... A guy like him?... He looks like someone your father would pick for you... Seriously, what are you doing with me?... Do you get off on screwing around with the guy you're too ashamed to introduce to your father?"

Her eyes fell to the floor in front of her as she shook her head, "It's not like that..." She barely whispered, but I heard.

"You're right, it's not. I fucking tell you that I love you and you can't even say it back... I knew I wasn't good enough! I knew you thought this way, I just hoped that you weren't the girl I thought you were... but you fucking proved you were..."

I was blinded by her beauty, by her sex... Damn, I was weak.

"No..."

"Yes, Rose!"

"No!"

"I'm done. I'm fucking done. This went on for too long... I knew this wouldn't work. A girl like you... You... can't be with a guy like me... I understand... A lot more is expected from you than a guy from the reservation." I shook my head to myself and gave a light laugh.

It was my fault I let it go on. I let my dick do all the thinking, of course.

"You're a fucking asshole," she breathed. She was looking at me again, tears rolling down her cheeks harder than before.

"I let myself be blinded by the fact that I just wanted to fuck you," I knew the words weren't true, but at this point, I just wanted her to hurt worse than I was.

She stood there, shocked, and I just stared.

"FUCK YOU!" she finally screamed, turning and leaving just as Paul arrived.

His eyes were wide as I'm sure he heard the end of the conversation.

0o0o0

Two days passed. The longest two days of my life. The nights were even longer. I couldn't sleep, and yet, it was all I wanted to do.

So I ran instead. Fucking ran more than anyone needed to. My knees needed a break.

Jared asked me to come down to the beach with all our friends tonight. It was Friday, a good night to have some beers and relax, but I just couldn't.

I was depressed and pathetic.

I avoided Rosalie at the shop. God knows she made it difficult, asking me to forgive her every second. It seemed my cruel words and her cursing at me on Wednesday hadn't really affected her. She was back to crying and begging me to listen.

It was so like her.

Self-centered Rosalie.

I ran into the house, eager for a shower, when I noticed my cell phone on the kitchen table. I hadn't even realized I left it here while I went out on my run. I wasn't taking calls, so it didn't really matter.

I checked it anyway and saw I had a voicemail from Rosalie. I sighed to myself. Every time I heard her beg me to forgive her, it made it that much harder.

I wanted for her to never have done it in the first place. I wanted her to be strong enough to stand by her choice if she indeed did want me. No matter my social class.

I listened anyway. I was weaker for this one human being, this beautiful girl, more than anyone.

I missed her.

My version of her.

Her cries broke the silence of the room as I brought the cell to my ear after pressing the button so I could hear the recording.

_Why are you such an ass? Go hold her and tell her she doesn't need to cry because you still love her._

"Jake... Please forgive me... I didn't do anything to hurt you, I promise... I'm just scared... he's gonna make me go with him again. Please don't let him. I don't know what to do. I can't go through that again... Please. I'll do anything, just come here... please, please... please."

She sounded so helpless and weak. Not the Rosalie I knew. And she was making no sense, probably confusing me into coming over.

Self-centered Rosalie. Everything revolved around her and she was just freaking out because I no longer gave her the time of day.

_Asshole. Really? You really think that?_

Yes.

_Then you don't deserve her._

Despite every part of me that wanted to stay put and take some sick comfort in knowing she was hurting too, I decided to go.

I showered first though, taking way longer than needed. The realization that her father might be home had hit. Who was she talking about when she said 'he'? About that fucker with the nice Ferrari? About her dad? About both possibly?

What had they done to her?

Suddenly, my need to protect the woman I loved kicked my butt into moving faster.

I was ready in no time and racing to her house.

It was such an odd mix of emotions. I hated her for the pain, for not being strong enough... but realized the need to protect her, if she truly was in danger, overpowered that.

I pulled up her long drive way, twisting through the trees until the huge house came into view. It somehow looked even bigger than the last time I was here. I considered turning around, but the front door swung open and there she stood while I parked.

Her arms were wrapped around herself. She was wearing a hoodie that was too big with shorts underneath. She looked so worried and afraid.

I slowly got out and walked over, trying not to look at her so closely. She just watched me, and when I was close enough, she threw herself into my arms and mumbled a thank you for coming.

The shock of her body pressed so closely to me, her arms holding me so tightly, made me freeze up for a second. I finally moved my hand onto her back lightly as I closed my eyes and inhale the sweet scent I had been missing.

"Thank you so much, Jake... Thank you... thank you... God, I'm so sorry... Please stay with me?" She continued to mumble into my chest.

With all the strength I could muster, I grabbed her arms and pulled her off me, making her stand before me without contact. I couldn't have her doing this to me. I couldn't, I wouldn't be in a relationship like this. If she was with me, then she was mine. I didn't share. The thought of another man having her made my fists tighten by my sides.

She seemed to notice because her tears flowed more freely now, like she was unable to contain them.

"What do you want from me, Rose?" I asked, defeated. I felt so tired of all this.

She shook her head and sniffled, "I just want you... like before... please?" Her hands reached out for one of my clenched fists but I held still.

"I don't understand," I started, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to contain my emotions. "You were meant to be with your father..."

"I... I couldn't tell you... I thought I could just make it go away... and I can't say no to my dad... I already disappoint him enough as it is..."

I cut her off before she could say another word. Damn it, she was making no sense whatsoever. We needed to communicate if we'd be anything.

I hated her for putting this between us. She was meant to be perfect. Perfect for me.

"Rose, you're making no sense... If I can even begin to understand, you have to explain _everything_. Can you do that?" I asked, finally pushing the door shut and deciding to stay.

She just stared for awhile, afraid maybe?

"My dad," She took a shaky breath, "I'm all he has... and I... I keep disappointing him... I know he must hate me, somewhere deep down. I mean, I ruined his life... by taking... Mom."

I had to keep my distance, because her like this, made me a weak man.

Her arms wrapped back around her body as she worked up the words to come.

"I just, I want to make him happy... but I wanna make you happy too, baby... I can't do both, can I?" Her eyes locked on mine as she asked the question.

"I don't know... Can you?" She could. She could admit she loved me, if she did, and tell her father to deal with her choice to be with me. But I knew that she just couldn't do that.

"He doesn't approve of anyone... anyone like..."

"Me?"

"Anyone that's not like us."

_Rich and white. Right._

Her eyes softened even further, fat tears falling down her cheeks.

"He didn't know about you, about us... about how much you mean to me... and he got this crazy idea that I'd date... Royce, that we'd be perfect together because he and his father do business with my dad."

By this point I figured out that the guy I had seen her with was named Royce; the rich white guy.

"I told Royce I wasn't interested. I swear I didn't lead him on,"

An angry smile appeared on my face, "You? Lead someone on? Never," I said with sarcasm. The woman was sex on legs. Who was she trying to kid?

Her face fell and she swallowed hard, "Is that what you think of me?"

I didn't respond and she continued crying, now covering her beautiful face.

_You definitely don't deserve her. How can you just stand here, make her cry and do nothing to stop it._

Pride.

_Fuck pride. It never got anyone anywhere when love was concerned._

Love. Fuck love. Fuck everything.

_Fuck you._

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed, startling me out of my thought. "Dad made me. He made me go out with him that night. I could not stand the though of bringing my father more disappointment on my part, so I fucking went! I went because I'm an idiot and I can't stand up to my father! I won't hurt him anymore than I already have. I fucking hurt him by simply existing... Do you understand how that feels!? To know you're causing someone pain by simply just being! Being born!" Her tears stopped as she yelled at me and I stood frozen, watching her let it out.

"He fucking raped me, you asshole! You really think I asked for that!?"

Her sobs broke out louder than before as she brought her hands to her chest and hung her head in shame.

_He... what?_

"Royce?" I couldn't breathe, yet I felt the air flowing at an incredibly fast rate in and out of my lungs, "Royce hurt you?"

_Yeah, dick head. The love of your life had things done to her that a woman should never have to experience and you were too busy moping around like a pussy, thinking she had cheated._

I'd fucking kill him. I'd rip him limb by limb and feed him to the dogs.

No. I'd kill his whole family and make him watch.

I'd... I'd...

"I'm so sorry..." She cried as she was about to drop to the floor.

I quickly reached for her and brought us to the cool floor gently, holding her to me as her hands gripped my shirt and she continued her sorries.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I told her in monotone. My rage had to stay far away while she was like this in my arms.

The rage wasn't meant for her, only my love was. I'd never be able to undo this last week and the way I had treated her.

I held her to my chest and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry... I'm the sorry one... Can you ever forgive me, baby. I should have been there," I should have stopped him before he opened the car door for her.

She just cried and held on for dear life, "Just don't go," she whispered.

"I'm never gonna leave you... I love you. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. I promise." I'd keep her safe even if I lost my own life protecting her. She was far more important than I had ever been.

We just sat there, holding each other as the minutes passed. She was more relaxed against me, her tears coming to a stop.

I stroked her hair lightly and had no plans on moving anytime soon. Maybe after I killed that pathetic excuse of a being I'd be worthy of her again.

"I'm going to kill him for hurting you." I finally spoke, not even realizing how angry I was until I heard my own voice.

She quickly looked up, her eyes full of fear again, "No." She shook her head and struggled until she sat up again, her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, Rose. He can't be alive." Didn't she understand? No one could hurt her. She was an angel and I was her protector. This should have never happened in the first place. If I had done my fucking job. How could I not know that she was so much more important than me before now? It was so fucking obvious.

"Jake, listen to me." She said, working up her voice to sound stern, "You can't do anything. Promise me? Please? You don't understand. We can't tell anyone... They have so much money, so much power. They'll take you from me... and I need you, baby. I can't live without you."

This angered me further. She was right. I'd go to jail, or be killed myself if I finished him. The police wouldn't do anything considering they could easily be bought off with the amount of money Royce's family had.

_Well, maybe I can't kill him, but I can sure as hell fuck him up until he learns his lesson._

"Please, Jake... don't..." Her gentle hands caressed my face as her own came into focus.

I brought my hands up to her face and traced her cheek bone with my thumb. She finally smiled and closed her eyes. The sight of her, so happy to be touched by me, made my heart swell. I was the luckiest man in the world to have her forgiveness. To have her.

"No one's gonna hurt you again." I simply said while moving closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips softly, not sure if I should.

She kissed me lightly at first, before her arms and legs wrapped around me and the kiss deepened.

I had missed her so much.

0o0o0

I took Rosalie to my house before her father arrived back home from the office. I made her something to eat and asked if she wanted to talk to me about it. She shook her head and told me she wasn't ready just yet.

I nodded in understanding. Maybe she'd never be ready to give me the details, maybe _I'd_ never be ready. How could I sit still and listen to the way she had been...

_I'm still gonna fuck him up!_

I asked Rosalie if she wanted to sleep. She responded with, "Only if you'll lay with me."

I'd try to make up for what I had been doing to her the last week. I'd do anything to be worthy and loved by her. And I'd still love her if she didn't love me in return. That, I definitely knew.

We went to my bedroom and I lay with her until she was asleep. I had heard Dad come home a little while ago, so I slowly moved off the bed and made sure I hadn't woken her. She was sleeping soundly.

I found my old man in the kitchen and told him Rosalie was asleep in my bedroom. I asked him to look after her while I went out.

He seemed concerned but nodded, "Of course. She'll be safe here." He could always sense when something was off, "I'm happy you finally listened to her, son. She needs you as much you need her." I wondered how he knew.

He smiled, "I saw your mother's earrings on her."

I hoped he wasn't angry. "Just make sure she's okay while I'm not here." I told him.

"She's my daughter now." He smiled wider, "I'll look after her. Nothing will happen to her while you're gone. Just be smart about whatever it is you're planning on doing. You're a smart kid, you always were. Don't do anything that will give her reason to think otherwise."

Damn, he really knew how to get me, didn't he?

_Tricky old fuck._

"I'll be smart, don't worry."

With that, I grabbed my jacket and cell phone while walking out. I hit the call button when I had the number I wanted up on the cell phone and waited to hear him answer, "Yo, Jake! What's up? You..."

"Shut up... I need your help. Get the guys together." I instructed.

I had amazing friends. I knew they'd do anything I asked of them.

_

* * *

One more chapter, guys, and then an epilogue. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I love my readers. Kisses!_


	11. Simple and Beautiful

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.  
As always, a very big thank you goes out to obsessedmom for her editing skills._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
Simple and Beautiful

Rosalie POV

I shifted in Jacob's bed and noticed he was no longer in it. I stayed put though. I knew he'd be back, I wasn't worried and I wouldn't think about the time I had spent without him. That was over. He knew now and everything between us was okay.

I sighed and looked out his window. It was dark and raining pretty hard. It's probably what had woken me up. I pulled Jacob's covers up to my face and breathed his smell in, taking comfort in it.

I was okay now. I was safe. Jacob would never let him hurt me again. I wasn't scared anymore. Not when Jacob was around. He was the sweetest, kindest man I knew. And he was mine.

Hours passed as I lay there, just thinking about everything. I decided to never think about what Royce had done to me again. He didn't deserve my time. And I'd talk to Dad and make him see reason. It was okay that I loved Jacob. No, it was amazing. I had to stand up for the new man in my life. Dad wasn't the only one anymore.

My phone buzzed, taking me from my thoughts as I turned and grabbed it off Jacob's nightstand.

_Where are you? - Dad Cell._

_I'll be home tomorrow. We'll talk. - Rosalie Cell._

I replied and turned my cell onto silent. I had to stand up to him.

Tomorrow.

0o0o0

I could feel his chest against my back the next morning.

_See, I told you he'd be back._

I sighed contently and brought my hand to his. It was draped down around my hip. I heard him groan into my neck as his hips pushed into me, his erection obvious against my ass. His hand gripped my hip and pressed me into his, grinding gently into me.

I let out a small moan when he suddenly stopped. I frowned and wondered what was wrong.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, baby." He breathed into my neck, "I wasn't thinking."

My brows frowned further as I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. Why was he apologizing for morning wood?

His pretty dark eyes were sad as he brought his hand up to push my hair back. I shifted and managed to turn so my body was facing his, extremely close again.

I realized now that he was being careful with me, physically.

"Oh, god," I shook my head, "No. I'm okay, Jake." It didn't feel bad when Jacob wanted me. I knew him. I wanted him too.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He wrapped his arm around me and brought me to his chest, holding me tightly, "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Not your fault. Promise," I whispered as I stroked his hair.

We laid there in silence for awhile, until Jacob got up to get some coffee. I followed and we sat at the table, drinking together. Billy was out this morning. It was nice pretending this place was ours. Well, at least it was in my head. Jacob just sat silent, his thoughts to himself.

I told him I had to speak to my dad and he offered to come with me. I shook my head, "I need to do this alone. It will be easier. But I promise, Jake. He's gonna know how much you mean to me by the time I'm done... I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant." I felt so bad. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but right now didn't seem special enough.

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Thank you." He was so understanding.

0o0o0

I knocked and then pushed Dad's office door open. His light brown eyes met mine before he looked back down at what he was doing. We stayed quiet as I came to sit in one of the oversized chairs across his desk. I watched him finish what he was doing.

"You work way too much," I said lightly, giving him a smile.

His blank stare made me realize he was not amused, so I dropped my smile.

"What the hell has been going on with you lately, Rosalie?" he finally sighed, bringing his hand up and running it through his blonde hair. I hated making him worry.

I shrugged and looked down as I brought my feet up onto the chair, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees.

"Just tell me. When did we start keeping secrets from each other? This isn't us, sweetheart."

His words made me look up. He was right, it wasn't us.

"I met someone." I quickly, and randomly, admitted, "I love him, Dad."

He sighed and shook his head, "Please don't tell me it's one of those guys you work with."

My heart sank. Why'd he have to be this way?

"He's name is Jacob, and yes we happen to work together."

Dad lifted his hand for me to stop talking. I shut my mouth and watched him rub his forehead, his eyes tensing.

"Rosalie," he began, "I introduce you to a nice man, and what do you do? Go falling in love with someone unworthy of you."

His words hurt even more than I thought they could. "Who's this nice man, Dad?" I questioned.

"Royce, of course. He likes you, Rosie. Leave this Jacob kid alone. You belong with someone like Royce, not someone who works at a garage. He obviously has no goals in life."

"Oh, so now I don't have any goals in life?" _What the fuck?_

"That's not what I mean, sweetheart."

"But, _I_ work at a garage." My eyes widened as I made my point. He, my father, thought I had no goals in life. That Jacob, Sam, Billy... all of them, had no goals in life? If I knew correctly, Sam had a child on the way and a loving wife, Billy was an amazing dad and boss, and Jacob was... was just the greatest person in my life.

"I don't understand you. I'm with someone who is kind and loving... and sweet and... and you think that instead of that I deserve an asshole like Royce." I would not tell my dad what he did to me. I couldn't. He'd just have to believe me.

Dad just stared as I now stood, "I want you to meet Jacob," I simply said. "He means a lot to me."

He finally broke his stare, but then started ignoring me. I threw my hands out in frustration and felt angry tears surface.

"You know," my jaw clenched as I worked to breathe evenly, "I'm sorry I killed her." That got his attention. "I'm sorry I took her from you. I know how much you loved her, but please stop punishing me, I feel bad enough already. Please let me be my own person and love who I choose, not who you choose. You have shit taste in men, Dad. Don't play match maker again. You suck at it, and I mean _big time_."

He seemed stunned and just didn't speak.

I left.

0o0o0

Things weren't going well with Dad. It's like he just stopped talking to me, and refused to meet Jacob.

Sadly, I decided to move out. I think we just both needed some space.

I moved in with Alice. She was definitely a fun room mate, and Jasper was there all the time, he was cool too.

About a week passed.

"T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him." Jasper sang, almost screaming it.

"She wants to touch me, whoa, she wants to love me, whoa, she'll never leave me, whoa, whoa, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho, won't trust me." Jacob sang into the mike and danced around the living room with Jasper.

The four of us were having a very fun, very random, night of karaoke.

Alice and I looked to each other and burst out laughing at the guys.

"We really know how to pick 'em, huh?" she laughed.

I nodded and watched her stand, going to Jasper and hugging him, "Come on, cowboy, enough singing for you."

I watched as the two disappeared into her bedroom and Jacob plopped down on the couch with me.

"So, you think I should tell Billy I want to become a singer? I think I'm pretty good," he joked.

I gave him a sideways glance and laughed again, "I definitely wouldn't quit your day job."

He shrugged, "_Boooo_," he said in a bored tone. He had been keeping my mind off things for the last week. He didn't push me to speak about Royce or Dad. He would lay with me at night and hold me, joked with me during the day. He was just... Jacob.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I said, grabbing his hand. He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh, "Oh yeah, you're getting lucky."

He didn't say anything more as I turned everything off and we both went to the bedroom. I pulled Jacob to me as soon as the door was closed, kissing him deeply and holding his body to mine.

He moaned as he pulled away from me, "Baby, we don't have to."

"I want to." I assured, pulling on his jeans to undo them. We hadn't had sex in weeks. He was being careful and I had enough. I loved him for it, but he was not what I was afraid of. I could never fear him.

"But..." he began as I pushed him onto the bed with all the might I had.

"But nothing," I shook my head as I straddled him, feeling his chest through his t-shirt. I moved my lips down to his and started kissing him, rubbing against him and feeling how I affected him.

"Baby," he breathed.

"You know, you're really starting to frustrate me," I groaned. Fuck, he was getting on my nerves. I needed him.

"It's just that," he leaned up onto his elbows as I sat up, "I don't want you to feel like you have to. I understand if you can't."

"Jake, it's not the same with you. I love you, I... hate him, and it's different. I want this with you... It's not the same," I said again to prove my point.

He just stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you... did you just say you love me?"

I smiled brightly,_ shit, I sure did, _"Damn, I meant for it to be more special than that."

His hands came to my hips as he rolled me over and got on top, "That was more special than anything." He breathed against my neck, working to undo my jeans.

"Mmm, that's more like it," I smiled, "I love you, I love you, I love you... Will you love me now?"

His beautiful smile came into view as he pulled back to look into my eyes, "You never have to ask."

I pulled him down and we kissed for a long time, removing clothes as we went.

He finally settled between my legs and entered me. I gasped, freezing a little. The last time this happen...

No. _This is Jake_, I reminded. _Everything's okay._

I relaxed again as he began to move in and out of me.

"God..." I gently scratched down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and whimpering his name as he went.

"I love you." he whispered and I climaxed. Nothing better than making love to the one I love.

It was simple and beautiful.

0o0o0

I woke up the next morning and turned to Jacob. He was on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side of the bed and his head under the pillow. I smiled and gently kissed his back before getting out of bed, careful not to wake him.

I pulled some clothes on and made it out into the apartment. I smiled as I walked, hearing voices in the kitchen. Stephanie was here.

I watched the three of them as I entered. Stephanie had her arm around Jasper while Alice stood by the stove, making breakfast and laughed about something. It was obvious how approving Stephanie was of Alice, and I highly envied that.

"Oh, Rosalie," Stephanie said, leaving Jasper's side and quickly coming over to me.

"Hey, Steph," I smiled, hugging her as she held me. I imagined this was how my mother would hold me.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling away and brushing my hair back.

I gave her a smile and shrug, "I'm alright." I missed Dad, so much. I missed her.

"He misses you, you know." Her hand was gentle against my face and so were her eyes.

I frowned and looked over at Jasper and Alice as they watched us with concerned eyes. I sighed and looked back to Stephanie.

"Let's talk... out of the balcony," she suggested.

I nodded and followed her out, leaving Alice and Jasper to it in the kitchen.

"It's nice that you like Alice so much." I said, sitting down on one of the chairs outside.

"Well, she makes my Jasper very happy, and she's a lovely girl. He's been spending so much time here that if I want to see him, I have to come here... Good thing we live close." I loved listening to her speak. She spoke with such passion about everything, and everyone.

"Good thing." I agreed. "Is Jasper taking you to work today?" I knew he drove her to my - I mean... _Dad's _place every morning and picked her up when she was done. I couldn't really call it my place anymore, could I? It wasn't.

"Yes, a little later. I wanted to come and talk to you a bit before I go... maybe even get a ride from you."

"Of course, Steph. I'll drive you anywhere you need, you know that."

She shook her head, "No. I mean, you should come too. Take me to work and stay at your home, talk to your father."

"I already tried, Steph. He won't listen. He doesn't care about Jacob and I don't know what to do to make him." I could actually feel my face fall. It felt so heartbreaking to not have both my father and my boyfriend. It was like I had to choose. And Dad was to blame.

"He and I talked last night. I told him he's being stupid."

I smiled when she said that, "You're one very brave woman, you know that? You weren't afraid he was going to let you go?" I asked.

"I wasn't working last night, honey."

I was confused, "But you spoke to Dad?"

"Yes." She smiled. That smile reminded me of something.

"I don't understand." I shook my head, feeling stupid for not connecting it.

"We were just spending some time together, talking over dinner, talking about you... and I told him he was being stupid. He loves you and he hates what's happening between you two. He knows he's wrong, he's just too proud to admit it."

"Whoa, wait, wait." I held up my hands, "You and Dad... _my dad_... you were having dinner and talking... like... a date?" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as it clicked. They were_ so_ dating. Now I understood the way they acted around each other. Damn, they were sneaky.

Stephanie smiled, "I really like him, Rose. I hope it's okay." She reminded me of Jasper when she looked worried.

I leap towards her for a hug and she laughed. "I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for him." I held on tight and she laughed some more, hugging me in return and rubbing my back until I finally pulled away.

0o0o0

I took a deep breath and felt Jacob's hand tighten around mine. He didn't say anything, just stood there with me, at the front door.

Stephanie answered with a smile and told us Dad was in his office. After my talk with Stephanie earlier today, I told her I couldn't go with her just yet, so Jasper went ahead and drove her to work.

I spoke to Jacob about it when he woke up and asked him to come with me this time. Maybe if Dad met Jacob, he'd see how good he was for me.

Jacob kissed the top of my head when Stephanie left, leaving us to it.

"Come on, babe," he urged.

I nodded and let my legs lead us to his office.

I knocked and we waited.

"You know you don't have to knock, Steph. Come in," Dad's voice called.

I smiled. I could actually hear the passion in his tone for her. He cared about her. He cared about someone, someone other than me, finally.

I looked to Jacob and he gave me a smile. He was here with me and I had nothing to fear. I leaned into Jacob and closed my eyes for a second. He whispered to me, telling me it was okay before pushing the door open.

Dad looked up as the door opened and he sort of froze, seeing the way Jacob held my hand, the way I held onto him.

"Dad, this is Jake." I tried to make this comfortable, acting as though I hadn't _not talked_ to my father in a week.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hale," Jacob spoke up, extending his hand across Dad's desk.

Dad just stared, at Jacob, his hand, me and our hands.

I held my breath until he finally stood and shook Jacob's hand, "You can call me Alexander."

Jacob nodded, releasing my hand only to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you the one that gave Royce a beating?"

_What?_

No one said anything.

"What's going on?" I asked. They were suddenly ignoring me as they talked.

"Strangely enough, he doesn't want to talk about it or report it, so I figure he must have deserved what he had coming to him," Dad told Jacob.

"Must have," Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Dad sighed, covering his face with his hand the way he often did when he was tired or stressed.

"I know that you need a reason to truly hate someone... so you were probably right about Royce being a bad person. Did he do something bad to you?" Dad flat out asked, his eyes on me.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to.

"I'm not going to pretend like everything's okay, because it's not, and I won't be happy about this," he waved between Jacob and I, "until I see he's as good as you say he is... but, I do want my daughter back, I want her forgiveness... I never meant to make you feel like your mother's death was your fault. I'm so sorry, Rosie."

The sight of tears in his eyes made me leave Jacob's side and go to him.

"Oh, Dad," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

He held me tightly and cried into my hair, telling me he was so sorry, asking me to come home and forgive him.

"I love you so much, Daddy. I'm sorry." I didn't blame him for what Royce did. He just wanted what was best for me. It wasn't his fault that I never told him and he didn't know.

0o0o0

"Water fight!"

Water came splashing across my face as I screamed and laughed. As the water cleared, his arms wrapped around me from behind, making me smile.

"No more water fights." I pouted as I looked over my shoulder at Jacob.

"Whatever you say," he sighed, kissing my neck.

"Come on, you two, food's ready," Dad informed us.

Jacob and I both looked up at him with a smile from the pool. Dad shook his head and went back over to Stephanie. We were having a nice family lunch with them along with Jasper and Alice.

I pulled Jacob out of the pool and grabbed our towels before we joined the others at the outside table.

"Since when did this become a pool party?" Alice laughed and pulled away from Jacob when he shook his hair out onto her jokingly.

"Since Jacob arrived." Dad teased, "I swear I can't figure out if he's here so often because of my daughter or my pool."

Everyone laughed and Jacob shrugged, "The pool of cour-"

He didn't even finish the sentence before I smacked his arm, hard.

"Hey, that hurts!" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. He was adorable, but a big goof ball.

I looked around the table at everyone. The last three months had changed my life.

Dad and Stephanie were happily dating. I had never seen my father so carefree and excited to live life. They were the parents I never knew and always wanted.

Jacob admitted to paying Royce a visit with some of his friends the night that I told him what had happened. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him about that. I knew Jacob, and I knew he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I was just grateful Royce was smart enough not to press charges and leave us alone. He and his father even backed out of their business deal with Dad.

I moved back home and Dad and I continued our Monday night dinners, using each one to slowly get back to normal. To understand each other.

The best part of it all was, how, in the beginning, Dad tried so hard not to like Jacob so much, but the more Jacob came over, the more Dad liked him and finally dropped his guard, seeing Jacob for who he really was; The love of my life.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ First, I'd like to say thank you so much for taking a chance on an uncommon pairing and sticking with me. Although I didn't get as many reviews on this story as I do on some of my others, I still loved them more than most. I don't think I got one bad one, so thank you so, so much. All of you have been so lovely to me._

_I know it's fast paced and, like I've said before, that's just how I am. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and you enjoyed the end._

_Ah, don't fear, it's not totally over yet. I'm working on an epilogue so you guys can see how their lives turn out. I hope you will read it._


	12. Like Father, Like Sons

_**Author's Note: **__Here we are guys, the ending. I hope you enjoy. I'd like to take this last chance to thank everyone again for sticking with me and taking a chance. I really loved writing this one, so thank you for the love! You guys are awesome._

_The most love for this story goes out to my wonderful beta - __obessedmom__. Thank you so much for all your help and perfection. I'm so very grateful to you for your kindness._

_Also, a final __**disclaimer**__**:** I do not own anything you might have recognized throughout this story. Sadly and obviously._

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**  
Like Father, Like Sons

Jacob POV

"How'd mama's big guy sleep, huh?"

I smiled as I sipped my coffee and watched my beautiful wife bounce our baby boy on her hip. She had a wide smile across her face as she glanced at me and then back at James. I watched him chew down on his plastic toy with a look of concentration in his brow. I was proud to say he looked just like me; dark everything. Hopefully, if we had a girl one day, she'd be as beautiful as her mother.

"Not as good as mama's big man did, I can tell you that," I smirked at her annoyed expression as I sipped on my coffee again and shrugged. I loved when she was annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up, Jake,"

I laughed lightly. God, I loved her more with each passing day. She was unlike any woman I knew. We shared the same passion, in and out of the bedroom.

"Fuck!" James' toy fell to the floor as his little voice shouted the word and he laughed.

Both Rosalie and I looked to each other with our mouths half hanging open.

"He got that from you!" - "He got that from you!" we both said at the same time.

I laughed harder before coming to stand with them, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No way, babe. He did not learn that from me." Rosalie lied. I laughed.

"I believe you _just_ said it a minute ago... and you were kinda yelling it all night..." I smirked as I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Fuck off." She proved my point and then groaned, knowing she had.

"Mama's bad, isn't she? She taught you a naughty word," I chuckled, teasing her as I took James into my arms.

He held on around my neck and shouted, "Daddy!" into my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly, cringing at the loudness of it.

Rosalie laugh at me, "You deserve it, asshole," she said.

She stroked his hair lovingly as we stopped teasing each other. I held him with one arm and pulled Rosalie to my body with the other, locking my arm around her waist.

She pressed her cheek into my chest and watched James while still stroking his hair, his head on my shoulder side ways now.

I kissed the top of Rosalie's head as her hand moved up my back and held onto my shoulder.

I actually sighed from contentment at having the two most important people safe in my arms. We had been through so much since being together, good and bad.

First, we fell in love.

Then there was that fucking shit head Royce.

Things slowly turned around and became better when Alexander approved of me. He tried not to like me so much and I found that funny. But there was no denying that I made Rosalie happy, for some weird ass reason, she chose me.

Alexander and Stephanie married a short six months after we found out they were dating.

We followed them with our own wedding a year later. I had never been happier. We had the wedding at the beach, with our family and close friends in attendance. She wore my mother's earrings and made my old man cry when she called him 'Dad'.

Dad gave us the business as a wedding gift and told us he had decided to take some time off and travel. See the places he had always wanted to but never had the chance to.

Sadly, Edward died. Rosalie and I spent a lot of time trying to comfort Bella and help her with Nessie. Thankfully, Emmett was there for her. It was so obvious that he had loved her for a very long time. He was a good man though. All he wanted was to make it okay for them again.

Alice and Jasper postponed their wedding until a year after Edward's death. Bella was somewhat better and able to attend.

Like we had been hoping, Emmett made Bella happy again right around the time Rosalie gave birth to James. They had started dating and worked through Edward's death together.

Dad returned home as soon as he got word of his grandson's birth. Now, we had all our family living within twenty minutes of our home.

0o0o0

"I fucking hate you, you asshole!" Rosalie yelled, "It's all your fault," she cried harder.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to." I told her, holding onto her hand tightly.

Her eyes locked on mine as the last word escape my lips. She was furious.

"The hell you didn't!" She cried, tears covering her beautiful face.

"It was your choice too." I should have known better than to try putting any of this on her. The look she gave me actually hurt how deadly it was, "Okay, sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. All my fault." I surrendered.

"Push, Rose. Push." The doctor broke up our little fight and brought us back to the task at hand.

Rosalie was working so hard, crying, screaming, yelling and blaming me as she gave birth to our second child.

She was so determined and had been complaining that she just wanted it out of her for months. Now that the time was actually here, she didn't want it. She didn't want the pain. She just wanted it to be over.

I knew she'd forget it all as soon as she saw our second child, just the way she had three years ago with our first.

With a final scream from Rosalie, the room filled with cries that weren't hers.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled, gently putting the little guy onto her chest.

She cried happy tears now as she kissed him, then looked over at me with so much love that tears spilled over and onto my cheeks.

"Look, baby, there's your daddy," she smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her before our son.

"He's perfect, Rose. Thank you so much. I love you. Both of you."

He was taken from us to get cleaned up. I gave Rosalie one more kiss before she told me she loved me.

I wiped my tears away, and used the time it took for Rosalie to be cleaned-up, to go announce our son's birth to the others.

Stephanie greeted me, handing James to me, and asking how Rosalie was.

With the biggest fucking smile ever, I told my son that he had a brother.

Dad and Stephanie stayed behind while Alexander and James came with me to see Rosalie.

She and our new boy were clean and settled in her room.

She was holding him in her arms, humming and looking at him lovingly.

He had a full head of dark hair and dark skin, just like his dad, again. I hoped Rosalie wouldn't be disappointed. And with that thought, I actually laughed. Of course Rosalie didn't care whose skin and hair color our children had. She wasn't like that.

Her eyes snapped up at us as we entered. Her eyes were locked on mine for a second before she smiled warmly at James.

"Hey, baby. Where's mama's guy?" she asked as I sat him by her on the bed.

James seemed a little nervous and afraid.

She held the baby in one arm and placed the other around James, pulling him into her side and kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you, sweetheart. Your brother's so excited to meet you. He's little though, so you have to be extra careful, okay? It's your job to help Mama and Daddy make sure he's safe."

He nodded his little head in understanding and slowly leaned in to kiss his brother. The sight of my wife and sons before me filled my heart full of joy.

Alexander kissed Rosalie and the baby before saying he just wanted to make sure we were okay and was going to give us some time alone.

I thanked him and told him I'd call him and the others in when we were ready.

I took James from Rosalie and kissed each one of them before settling into the seat by her bed while she breast fed.

James fell asleep against me and I continued to watch my family, peaceful around me. Rosalie smiled brightly.

"Like father, like sons, huh?" she said happily, gently touching our new son's dark hair.

I nodded. He looked nothing like her. I stroked James' dark hair, much like she did the baby's.

Our sons were clearly not lucky enough to get her perfect genes.

"I want to call him Joshua," she said.

And that simply, his name was decided.

0o0o0

"Hey, thanks a lot, man," I told Emmett as James and Joshua ran passed his legs and over to Bella.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" I heard her laugh as she hugged them both. James was eight and Joshua was five. Bella gave birth to Anthony only weeks after Joshua was born, so they were great friends considering they grew up together.

"No problem. You and Rosie have something special planned tonight?" Emmett asked, bringing my attention back to him.

He and I were alright, even though it was a little weird knowing he had dated and slept with my wife at one point when they were younger. I had to remind myself that, that was a long time ago. And, it kind of made me happy that Rosalie didn't like Emmett much.

"Not really," I shrugged, "She's making dinner. We're just relaxing."

Emmett nodded and frowned. I could tell he was holding in a least a few sex jokes. I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"Hey, Bells!" I waved to get Bella's attention.

"Jacob!" She smiled. It was good to see her so happy again.

I gave her a wink and thanked them both again for taking the kids. Rosalie and I just needed some time to relax. Plus, it was our anniversary, and the boys running around, driving us crazy with not being able to sleep, wasn't really romantic.

I went to pick up some wine like Rosalie had asked. By the time I made it home, she was hard at work in the kitchen. I went to the fridge, which was covered with our children's artwork and placed the wine inside to chill.

"Smells good, babe," I told her as I came in behind her, sliding an arm around her waist and digging my nose into her soft blonde hair. She always smelled so amazing.

"You're fucking kidding. I've already burnt the damn thing and it's meant to cook for another twenty minutes. I suck at this!" she complained. She never was good at the whole cooking thing. Seriously, if the children wanted to eat, I had to cook. I had become kind of good at it.

"I wasn't talking about the food," I smirked. "I meant your hair." I took another deep breath. I loved that she still used the lemongrass shampoo she had since we first started dating. It was like every moment I had spent with her came rushing back to me when I smelt it.

"Asshole." She sounded upset. "I try to cook for you, because I love you, and you agree that I suck."

I held her closer and took the spoon from her hand, "I never said that."

"Whatever," She huffed, trying to pull away as she turned the stove off, giving up on it. "Get ready, we'll just go out," she announced.

God, I loved her. She didn't need much. She was easier going than most people would think. She didn't need expensive things or a huge house and lots of money. She was happy with our shop and our normal sized family home. She was me, only way better looking.

0o0o0

I kicked the garage door open as I held her up by her perfect ass. She was sucking on my neck, her hair flying around my face as we made it into our home after our anniversary dinner and drinks.

"Jake," she breathed hot air against my neck, her lips trailing up to my ear. She licked my lobe and then sucked on it, "I want you so much, baby."

"We still have the wine I got earlier." I said, remembering when I saw the fridge while walking us through the kitchen.

"Fuck the stupid wine," she huffed, pulling herself from my neck and ear and throwing her hair back as she held on around my shoulders. The sight of her long creamy neck made me lean forward and kiss it. "You have me, hanging off you, telling you I want you and you're thinking about wine?" She sounded pissed. It made my dick twitch with excitement. I loved when she was pissed at me.

"Yeah," I smirked against her neck. "Let's have wine." I plopped her down on the kitchen counter and stepped back, pretending like I was really going for the fridge.

She stared at me with disbelief and folded her arms, her face actually turning slightly red.

It made me smirk even more.

She crossed one leg over the other and got that fucking sexy I-don't-give-a-shit look. She was beyond hot.

"Fine. No sex for you tonight," she threatened.

I laughed and she shot me a dirty look, "Dick," she said to herself, talking about me of course.

I laughed harder and went back over to her, "Aw, I'm only teasing you... Come here."

She refused to release her arms and legs, so I picked her up bridal style and began walking to our bedroom.

"No," she huffed, "You don't get any tonight."

"Sure I do." She didn't scare me, "It's our anniversary."

"And?" She raised a perfect eyebrow as I stood with her in my arms at the foot of our bed.

"And I love you so much... and you love me too, don't you?" I smiled sweetly. I knew she loved my smile.

She slowly began to smile, and finally wrapped her arms around me. I let her down so we were both standing, and leaned down to catch her plump pink lips in a kiss.

"You know," she spoke between kisses, "I hate when you tease me."

I shook my head, pulling away and standing straight as I looked down at her, "You love getting teased." I brought my hands up to her shoulders and slowly slid the straps of her dress down.

She shivered slightly as the dress dropped down to pool around her feet. I watched her amazing body in her sexy red laced bra and panty set as she stepped out of her heels.

My hands had a mind of their own when her breasts looked this good.

_Oh, you mean all the time?_

Yes.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, making her giggle like a girly girl, which she hated, and feeling her breast with my free hand as I attacked her neck. I squeezed her covered breast and she moaned, grabbing onto my back. Her breasts had gotten even bigger after having both our sons and I fucking _loved_ it. They were like my own personal stress balls. Everything was okay when I had a hold of them.

"Fuck, baby... you have too many clothes on," she groaned and pushed me back.

I frowned and quickly began to undress, my eyes of her as she slowly got out of her underwear. Damn, there was nothing better than watching her undress. She smirked evilly, knowing what I was thinking as she backed up to the bed and I followed.

My erection pressed into her belly and she looked down, grabbing a hold of it and sitting on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head, stroking and making me groan. I watched her face and ran my fingers from her hair as she looked up at me and licked her lips.

_Fuck!_

She leaned forward, closing her eyes and kissing my abs. I closed mine too, feeling her forehead against my abs as she continued to pump me. After all these years, her jerking me off still made me want to come like a sixteen year old getting head.

And suddenly, I was inside her warm mouth. I groaned and gripped her hair, pressing my hips forward and holding the back of her head to me. She moaned while she sucked, sending vibrations around my shaft.

_God, damn..._

"Fuck... Rose..."

Her mouth leaving me made a loud popping sound in our quiet bedroom as she pulled back. I stroked her hair and watched as she ran her hands up to my chest and then down my abs again.

"I love your body so much," she whispered.

I smiled wider. I loved to work out, and she loved big muscles, so we were pretty pleased with each other.

I got down on my knees before her and she smiled wider than I had, her eyes becoming brighter. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her towards the edge more and making her squeal in surprise, her hands coming to grip my shoulders.

I watched her legs as my hands reached down to her knees and I spread them wide, running my hands up her inner thighs and circling her clit with my thumb for a second.

She squirmed and leaned back, spreading her legs wider and bucking her hips forward. I stopped circling and went back to feeling her thighs. She sighed, but didn't complain.

I leaned forward and kissed her breasts, sucking each nipple lightly before descending my kisses down her stomach. She dropped her back to the bed with a louder sigh and waited patiently.

Deciding I had teased enough tonight, I gave her what we both wanted. I ran my nose up her wet slit and inhaled deeply. She smelt even better down here. My tongue followed the way my nose had gone and soon I was lost in her.

It never took long for her to start pulling on my hair and squeezing my head between her thighs.

"Oh, god... I'm gonna..."

I sucked on her clit a little harder and flicked it, feeling proud when she screamed my name.

I kissed gently until her thighs released my head and she sighed, throwing her arms up over her head. I looked up at her and saw a silly smile on her face, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. My dick was throbbing at the sight of her on our bed like this.

"Scoot up," I told her.

She groaned at the fact that I was making her move, but she still did it. I climbed up onto the bed and between her legs, making her thighs rest over mine as I ran the head of my dick up and down her wetness.

"You want me?" I asked, gripping her thigh with my free hand to make her look at me.

"Yeah," she answered without looking.

"I want you too," I said seriously, slowly pushing into her warmth and closing my own eyes for a second.

She moaned and shifted her hips for me to move.

I hovered above her for a second before my body came over hers and I kissed her pouty lips. She pressed her chest into mine and dug her nails into my back as we began to make love.

I placed kisses over her soft neck and shoulders, trailing them up to her cheek as she moaned.

"I love you," I told her.

"Oh, I... Oh,"

I felt a little cheeky and slammed into her harder and deeper, cutting her short.

"You love me?" I asked against her ear.

She groaned and held on around my shoulder tighter, bringing her legs up and locking her ankles. It only allowed me to go deeper. This was my version of heaven.

"I thought so," I chuckled.

Her moans and whimpers picked up and her hands came back into my hair, pulling on it as I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Hey, baby?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. My movements had slowed and I could tell she was getting mad.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I want to make another baby," I finally admitted. I don't know what made me feel like tonight was the right night to tell her, but I had been wanting it for awhile. "I love seeing you pregnant with my children. You're so beautiful."

She just stared, breathing deeply.

I leaned down and kissed her. "I want a little girl, just as beautiful and perfect as you."

"Jake..." she moaned.

"Don't you want a pretty little girl to love?" I asked, slowly moving in and out of her and then pushing in deeply.

She cried out slightly and nodded against my shoulder, "Please." She breathed, "Fuck..."

I decided not to push it any further than that in this moment and picked up my motions. It felt amazing, like always, but I was a little worried she'd make me see reason when our love making was over. She'd ask me if I really wanted another one crying though the night, diaper changing and throw-up cleaning.

I heard her gasp as her orgasm approach. "Oh... god... I want... "

I concentrated not to blow it before she was done. As soon as she screamed and clenched her walls around my cock I came undone, spilling inside her with a low growl into her neck.

I relaxed and sighed heavily. Just as I was about to roll over so I wouldn't crush her, she held me tighter and kept me locked between her legs.

"I'll stop taking my birth control tomorrow and we can start again in three months. Like last time. Remember to buy condoms."

A huge smile spread across my face as she caught me off guard.

"I'd be nothing without you, Rose," I simply told her. It was true.

By having her by my side, I was able to be myself.

"Shhh," she sighed, stroking her fingers through my hair and making me feel very sleepy.

I rolled us over and pulled her on top of me, kissing the top of her head.

**-- ++ --  
The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Just incase: **__The reason she said they'd wait three months before trying for another baby is because it's recommended that you don't get pregnant until at least three months after stopping birth control. And of course, the condoms are to not get pregnant in those three months of waiting._


End file.
